Summer Memories
by ivyisnotpoisonus
Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur di kapal pesiar. Namun, ternyata ada 'sesuatu' yang tengah mengawasi mereka... UPDATE! Hiruma muncul! XD
1. Prologue

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

Summer memory

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery/Horror

Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri…

Disclaimer: The story belong to me… Characternya minjem Pak Riichiro Inagaki dan Pakde Yuusuke Murata.. Minjem yaa! ^o^ *narik para chara*

Ini cerita saya yang ke dua di fandom ini (tepatnya dari total yg di-upload), entah kenapa kepikiran bikin genre mistery kayak gini. Mungkin bosen kali ya, kalau genrenya romantic, adventure melulu.. Makanya saya coba bikin yang sedikit merinding dan serius! ^^ pinginnya sih bikin yang pendek aja, tapi kok kayaknya saya memang nggak bakat bikin yng pendek ya? T.T Doakan supaya nggak ada yang OOC ya! o *nggak janji juga tapi :p*

Well, I hope you like it! ^^ but don't just read it, review it too, ok? ;) *wink*

* * *

"_Nii-san, nee-san, hihihi, ashobi mashou~ Hihihihihihi…."_

…

_.._

_._

**Musim panas, Juni tanggal xx tahun xxxx, para pemain American football tingkat SMA itu bersenang-senang di atas sebuah kapal yang cukup mewah dan besar, yah setidaknya cukup untuk menampung mereka semua. Tidak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah pulau kecil yang sunyi, dan memiliki sejarah misterius. Entah kenapa, tidak ada kapal di sekitarnya. Tidak juga ada orang memancing maupun menyelam dan bersenang-senang di sana. Yang ada hanya kicauan burung camar yang samar-samar terdengar….**

**Orang-orang di kapal itu semua sibuk dengang kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang lomba makan kue sus, main kartu remi, menggoda cewek, atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol saja. Bahkan, ada juga yang pundung di pojokan karena sedih tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya. (kalian pasti tahu itu siapa-siapa saja). Saking asyiknya dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh…**

"_Ssshh….,"_

…_._

"Gyahahaha! Dasar Monta… Kali ini…,"

"Kau…,"

"Kalah lagi!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" suara ejekan huh-huh bro (Juumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki 3 sahabat yang saking dekatnya sering dikira saudara) kepada Monta menggema. Yang diejekpun hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mukkkyyyaaaaaaa! Kalau saja bukan gara-gara Sena yang mengeluarkan kartu _diamond_, pasti aku sudah menang dari tadi!" kata si _loser_ memprotes.

"Maaf Monta-kun.. Soalnya tinggal ini kartu yang kupunya. Habisnya tadi Taka-kun mengeluarkan kartu king _clover_ sih, jadinya terpaksa kukeluarkan as _clover_ku satu-satunya.. Sisanya kan cuma tinggal satu, jack _diamond_…." kata Sena membela diri- ehm, mencari kambing hitam maksudnya. Sementara yang disalahkan malah tenang-tenang saja melanjutkan membaca buku yang dibacanya.

"Haha, sudahlah Monta-kun. Mungkin kali ini kau sedang tidak beruntung. Mau coba sekali lagi?" kata Yamato menenangkan.

"MUKYA, gampang sekali kau bilang begitu mukya! Kau kan tidak kalah berturut-turut!" marah Monta, tidak terima kalau ia dianggap _loser_. Apalagi, mukanya sudah penuh dengan coretan bedak sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah (Ya iyalah! Kan yang nyoretin mukanya berapa belas orang? XD). Yap,kali ini mereka ingin menjalani musim panas dengan normal, sebagai anak SMA biasa—bukan pemain amefuto maupun budak Hiruma—dan bersenang-senang. Hanya itu. Tapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Tidak ada yang sempurna, betul bukan? Begitu pula liburan kali ini. Sesuatu—yang kita tidak tahu apa—telah menunggu mereka.

"Hahaha, itu tidak _smart_, Monta! Lagi-lagi kau kalah! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" kata Kotaro memanas-manasii Monta.

"Fuh~ jangan begitu Kotaro, ritme monyet itu tidak sama dengan manusia seperti kita~~," kata Akaba menimpali. Yang diomongin sendiri alias Monta mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan selalu menguhubung-hubungkan music dengan segala hal! Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu. Monyet itu memang pecundang besar! Hahahahahaha!" kata Kotaro sambil memegangi perutnya karena sakit—terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Makanya, jangan kebanyakan ketawa. Kualat kan?" seru Julie, mengingatkan… Ehm! Orang yang selama ini menjadi 'manager'nya Kotaro –ditendang Kotaro-.

"Fuh~ sepertinya kali ini kita berhasil membentuk melodi yang indah. Melodi yang mirip dengan si Natsuhiko itu…,"

"Ahaha~ maksudmu, aku, _monsieur_ Akaba?" timpal Taki begitu saja sambil berputar-putar seperti biasa. (heran, nih kapal kan udah goyang-goyang, nggak pusing apa ya? Apa nggak mabuk laut?) dan, benar saja kata author. 5 detik kemudian Taki terkapar dengan mata yang berputar-putar. Pusing, sepertinya (ya jelaslah! Lagian siapa suruh muter-muter gitu di atas kapal yang ombaknya bisa dibilang, cukup 'lumayan').

"Ya~ kakak tidak apa-apa?" Kata Suzuna, mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Yah, segimanapun resenya, noraknya , bodohnya, berisiknya, ngemengnya, gilanya *plak! Digampar Taki bersaudara* dia itu kan masih kakaknya Suzuna. Jadi, nggak heran dong kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Taki? Taki Natsuhiko maksudnya…

"Ya, _my sister~_ ak, aku, tidhak apha-aphaaa~~," kata Taki dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang.

"Biar tahu rasa max! siapa suruh tadi dia mengejekku!" kata Monta. Suzuna langsung menjitak Monta dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik, alias kecepatan 'cowok'nya. :P –digilas Suzunapake inline-skatenya-

"Kakakku nggak ikut mengejekmu tahu! Yang mengejekmu tuh, Kotaro, Akaba, huh-huh bro!" marah Suzuna.

"Kami bukan saudara!" teriak huh-huh bro kepada Suzuna (dan kepada saya, yang masih saja menulis mereka huh-huh bro karena malas XD).

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi permainannya," sahut Banba.

"I, itu betul! Kita ke sini kan untuk bersenang-senang!" kata Kurita, diikuti anggukan Komusubi. "FUGO!". Suasana langsung tenang dan damai kembali.

"Ngha~ ngomong-ngomong, tadi Monta kalah berapa kali ya?" tanya Mizumachi, yang langsung disikut Kakei karena mengkeruhkan suasana yang telah berusaha dicerahkan oleh para lineman. Selamat, anda mendapatkan hadiah muka Monta yang setengah monyet-setengah manusia-setengah tomat-setengah kepiting rebus (karena marah-campur-malu) sekarang! (itu seperempat ya?)

"Emm, sepertinya... Empat kali. Soalnya, dari awal kita main, Monta kalah terus kan..," jawab Wakana. Dasar manager! Rajin banget ngitungin hal-hal yang bahkan sebenernya nggak penting dan nggak perlu dihitung..

"Anou… Wakana-chan, tadi.. Kau bilang empat kali kan?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Karin-chan?" tanya Wakana balik. Tidak biasanya gadis pendiam seperti Karin menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Otomatis, semua orang yang ikut main pun jadi menoleh ke Karin.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa kok. C, cuma… Bukannya.. Katanya angka empat itu angka sial ya? Hiiiiiiiii~~ Nanti kalau kita kena sial gara-gara main kartu gimana? Terus kapal ini nabrak gunung es, terus kita mati…. Terus ngak ada yang ngubur karena tukang kuburnya ikutan kena sial, terus dia mati juga, terus nggak ada yang ngubur, terus mayat kita bergelimpangan, terus kita gentayangan jadi hantu, terus nanti… Eh?" omongan Karin terhenti melihat seluruh teman-temanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal… Terang saja, semuanya berpikir, Karin, gadis yang manis dan pendiam ini ternyata takut sama angka 4! Mana kata-katanya nggak masuk akal banget lagi! Bawa-bawa tukang kubur segala. Ckckckckck…..

"Woi, ini masih sore mbak! Setan nggak bakal keluar sore-sore (kecuali Hiruma) hahahahaha..," kata Kotaro.

"Hush! Kotaro, nggak boleh begitu!" teriak Julie sambil memukul Kotaro. Padahal dalam hatinya dia juga menertawakan Karin tuh~

"Hhaha…,"

"Hahahahahahaha…,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa huh-huh bro. Atau sekarang laughing bro? :P

"Mukya~~~ hahaha, ngomong-ngomong sekarang juga jam 4 lho~~~~ Hehehe…," kata Monta menakut-nakuti Karin. Yah, padahal udah hampir jam 5 juga sih, 4 lewat 45 menit gitu lho~~

"H-hei! K-kalian nggak boleh begitu tahu! Nggak sopan sama cewek! Hmm… Haha.. Khh.. Hahahahaha!" kata Riku yang mencoba menenangkan teman-teman amefutonya tapi tidak berhasil. Malah dia yang akhirnya tertawa paling keras.. =.=

"Hahaha.. Karin, tidak kusangka ternyata kau takut sama hal-hal seperti itu.. Ternyata kau manis juga ya!" kata Yamato, setengah mengejek Karin-sebenarnya. Katin nge-blush. *ampun! 'teman saya' yang nggak suka yamakarin! Tapi ini bukan apa-apa kok! Karin aja yang kegeeran! –digetok Karin-*. Eit, saya belum selesai! Karin nge-blush bukan karena omongan Yamato. Dia nge-blush karena semua orang di sana sekarang menganggapnya anak kecil yang takut sama mitos-mitos konyol seperti itu. Hhh, lega kan? *dengan begini, saya nggak perlu ditabok 'teman saya' itu!* ;)

"Hmmh.. A, angka 4 itu memang ianggap pembawa sial karena dalam bahasa Cina, 4 disebut shi-yang artinya kematian. Sebenarnya itu hanya angka biasa, Karin. Sama seperti angka-angka lainnya," jelas Taka yang mati-matian menahan tertawa demi menjaga image (?) nya. Di tengah orang-orang itu, ada juga yang tidak tertawa. Misalnya? Shin Seijuro salah satunya. Ia malah menengok ke arah Sakuraba sambil bertanya "Memang apanya yang lucu?" dengan muka datar, dan sukses membuat Sakuraba sweatdropped. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Siapa? Ya Shin-lah! XD masa Sakuraba?

"Eh, mau ke mana Shin-san?" tanya Sena yang melihat rivalnya itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar..," jawab Shin. Sakuraba yang melihat itu langsung bertanya, "Apa perlu kutemani Shin?". Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia takut Shin nyasar dan membuat kapal ini mati lampu—seperti salah satu episode di animenya, di mana ia membuat kapal itu gelap gulita dengan sukses karena nyasar pas jogging. Tapi Shin menolaknya. Ia bersikeras bahwa ia dapat pergi sendiri. Sakuraba hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Sebenarnya Karin juga tidak salah. Angka 4, yang berarti kematian dalam bahasa Cina memang sedikit misterius. Cuma, cara menjelaskannya saja yang salah. Bukannya mengerti, teman-temannya malah akhirnya menertawai dirinya. Angka 4 juga (konon) dapat memanggil setan, selain angka 13 dan angka 666. Hiii~~ (author malah ketakutan sendiri di kamarnya =.=') dan, tanpa mereka sadari, permainan tersebut telah memanggil 'beberapa makhluk' yang berada di pulau misterius di dekat mereka….

"_Sssssshhhhh…..!"_

…_.._

_Tap..tap..tap….._

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki di sebuah lorong gelap yang terletak di kapal tersebut….._

_Tanpa diketahui siapapun.._

_Langkah yang pelan, namun mendekat dengan pasti…._

_Setiap langkah melewati lorong tersebut, lampu lorongpun mati satu-persatu.._

_Tap..tap..tap…_

_Seiring terdengarnya tawa seorang anak,_

"_Kyahahahahahahaha~~ Kakak-kakak, ayo kita bermain~~~~~,"_

ooooo000ooooo

* * *

Oh iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, ke mana orang-orang yang lainnya? Sekedar informasi, para quarterback kecuali Karin (Hiruma, Takami, Kid, Marco) , plus Agon, Ikkyu, Musashi, Mamori, Tetsuma, Himuro, Kisaragi dan Gaou, dan beberapa makhluk lainnya sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat yang sebenarnya merangkup ruang makan. Kenapa? Karena takdir! –plaaak!- Ya karena mereka orangnya seperti itu, mau diapain lagi. Yah, mereka berkumpul dengan niat yang berbeda-beda sih.. Ada yang menyelidiki tim lainnya, ada yang pesan cola, ada yang makan burger giga, ada yang ngegodain mbak-mbak pelayan, ada yang nemenin doang, ada yang dipaksa, ada juga yang karena tidak disadari lalu pergi ke ruang makan namun (tetap) tidak disadari… Lalu, Chuubou sedang mendaftar sekolah (gimanapun dia kan mau masuk SMA, dan ngurusin kepindahannya) jadi tidak bisa datang. Harao liburan ke Mesir. Ikari lagi diskors gara-gara berantem sama anjing milik kepsek oujo, dan Otawara dengan senang hati menemaninya. Kobanzame ngurusin kuliah, Oohira bersaudara ngikutin ujian perbaikan, Heracles dan Achiles ngurusin latihan anggota amefuto di Teikoku (maklum, kemarin baru pertama kali mereka kalah). Dan di sini, (maaf) tidak ada pentagram. Jadi udah mirip sama Team Japan betulan, kecuali tanpa Chuubou, tentunya.

Kembali lagi ke sebuah ruangan luas mirip aula tapi tetap di kapal itu juga, dimana anggota-anggota yang tadi sedang bermain kartu—memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Kenapa? Karena sudah tidak ada ruang lagi di muka Monta yang penuh dengan bedak. Jadi, pemain yang lain harus menunggu Monta untuk mencuci mukanya dulu. Sementara itu, si tokoh utama, Sena, pergi ke dek bersama Yamato, Riku, Sakuraba, Kakei dan Akaba. Taka tetap di ruangan itu, baca Harry Potter ke-7 miliknya bersama Kurita, Komusubi, huh-huh bro, Taki, Mizumachi dan Kotaro yang sedang makan di aula itu juga (ceritanya aula ini serbaguna :D), sedangkan Suzuna dan Karin pergi ke kamar Karin untuk melihat komik buatan Karin—Suzuna memaksanya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sementara badai mendekat ke arah mereka, ada langkah-langkah pelan namun pasti yang mengikuti mereka…

…

_Tap..tap..tap….._

…

"_Kemarilah, bermainlah denganku~ kita akan memulai sesuatu yang seru! Kyahahahaha~~,"_

_ooooooo000ooooooo_

_

* * *

_

Yak, beginilah akhir ceritanya—ralat akhir cerita chapter ini maksudnya~! Ini fanfic pertama saya yang bergenre mistery.. :D *potong kue, lempar ke pembaca—plaaak!*

Gimana? Aneh ya? Nggak serem? Maklum, masih pemula.. lagian kan ini masih chapter 1. Makanya, ikuti terus sampai chapter seterusnya, ok, ok? *maksa* ;)

Sebenernya yang angka 4 itu cuma karangan saya belaka~ *digeplak pembaca* XP memang benar, dalam bahasa Cina artinya shi-yaitu kematian. Tapi, nggak tau deh bisa manggil setan apa nggak~ XD pembaca ada yang mau coba? Saya sendiri sebenarnya SANGAT menyukai angka 4. Soalnya, 4 adalah FPB (faktor persekutuan terbesar) dari tangal lahir dan bulan lahir saya~~ XD (halah! Apaan sih! Gaje!) apalagi, banyak character yang saya sukai memiliki hubungan dengan angka 4… (marco: aku? Ivy: BUKAN! XO maksudnya dari anime lain!) misalnya anime bleach, atau hunterxhunter…

^o^ tunggu chapter 2 nya yaaaa~~

REVIEW! XD *nodong pembaca pake pisau—dibazooka Hiruma XP*


	2. The things begin

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

Summer memory

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery

Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri… Chapter 2 update! Badai mulai mendekat. Sena dan Yamato melihat bayangan anak perempuan membawa boneka. Benarkah anak itu ada? Atau jangan-jangan…

Disclaimer: Lagi-lagi nggak modal, jadi minjem chara orang. Maaf ya pak Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata… *bow* o(_)o

oooo000oooo

Halo semua! Ivy kembali! Pada kangen ngak sama aku? Pastinya dong… *digeplak pembaca karena narsis dan ge-er*

Yak, chapter 2 update! ^o^ Hehe… sebenernya udah dari lama ini selesai, tapi rencananya pingin 'menimbun' chapter dulu, biar sewaktu-waktu kalau saya nggak sempat bikin tinggal di update… ^^ well, enjoy!

Sebelumnya bales review dulu ya! Numpang, karena saking malasnya jadi malas bales lewat PM..-plak!-

**Matsura Akimoto**: Romance? X) Nyehehe… sedikit sih… karena ini utamanya emang horror.. Lagipula di chapter ini mereka akan terpisah-pisah kok… ^^ updatenya saya usahakan cepat, tapi nggak janji, soalnya masih harus mengurus persiapan sekolah baru, kan baru mau masuk SMA… Hehehe (curcol)

**lin cka you-nii**: Silahkan review, yeiiiy! –ikut2an- Cerberus bareng Hiruma, jadi nggak sama mereka. Anjing kan biasanya sensitifsama hal-hal berbau hantu, jadi sengaja saya singkirkan dan 'disimpan' untuk belakangan dulu… Nyehehehehe.. UPDATE CHAPTER 2! X3

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**: Hehehe… Nggak serem ya? Sebenernya itu memang masih prologue sih.. Jadi hantunya masih belum muncul.. Rajin? Wakaka, Sankyu! XD cuma persiapan aja kalo-kalo nanti ada yang nanya orang-orang lain di mana.. Chap 2 update!

**HanyBun-bun and Friend**: iya, 13 memang angka sial. Tapi entah kenapa angka sial itu menarik! Makanya iseng saya buat saja itu asal mula cerita ini.. Ini updateannya! ^^

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei**: Kekeke… sudah kuduga Yuka-chan akan berkata seperti itu.. Tenang saja, Kakei akan banyak muncul di chapter ini, dan ia akan lebih menonjol di chapter 5 nanti! (masih lama banget ya?) ditunggu saja~ ^o^

**mayumikarinzLoveWorld**: setan dari Indo? Hmm… boleh juga tuh! Rada mirip-mirip kuntilanak bisa kan? Ini memang arwah kok! Tapi mungkin karena chapter lalu masih prologue jadi belum serem.. (Hiruma: Kekeke, mau diapain juga gak bakal serem!) (ivy: diam kau Hiruma, memangnya kau, serem banget? *nendang Hiruma ke luar cerita*) nggak apa-apa kok, itu malah masukkan buat saya. Ini lanjutannya~~ :D

**Su Zuna Ame**: Jaim kah? Ohoho~~ XD nenek Suzu-chan hebat ya? Tahu hal-hal mistis seperti itu… O.O ketawa doing? Kemarin kan baru chapter 1….. Nah, ini chapter2 nya!

**Chara-chii12**: gapapa~ ^^ saya senang anda dating meriview~~ berhubung kita udah gak 1 sekolah lagi… Hiks! *nangis sadi pojokan 2 jam-halah!* thx, u too!

Oh ya, kalo chap 1 belum serem, itu karena masih prolog, ini sebenernya chap 1 yg asli(?)

Monggo~~~

oooo000oooo

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**Kembali lagi ke sebuah ruangan luas mirip aula tapi tetap di kapal itu juga, dimana anggota-anggota yang tadi sedang bermain kartu—memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Kenapa? Karena sudah tidak ada ruang lagi di muka Monta yang penuh dengan bedak. Jadi, pemain yang lain harus menunggu Monta untuk mencuci mukanya dulu. Sementara itu, si tokoh utama, Sena, pergi ke dek bersama Yamato, Riku, Sakuraba, Kakei dan Akaba. Taka tetap di ruangan itu, baca Harry Potter ke-7 miliknya bersama Kurita, Komusubi, huh-huh bro, Taki, Mizumachi dan Kotaro yang sedang makan di aula itu juga (ceritanya aula ini serbaguna :D), sedangkan Suzuna dan Karin pergi ke kamar Karin untuk melihat komik buatan Karin—Suzuna memaksanya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sementara badai mendekat ke arah mereka,ada langkah-langkah pelan namun pasti yang mengikuti mereka…**_

…

_**Tap..tap..tap…..**_

…

"_**Kemarilah, bermainlah denganku~ kita akan memulai sesuatu yang seru! Kyahahahaha~~,"

* * *

**_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**Di dek….**_

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Langit senja seketika berubah menjadi langit yang gelap, dengan awan tebal dan petir yang mulai menggelegar. Tapi, para pemain amefuto itu tak gentar. Mereka menerobos rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Kenapa mereka rela menembus hujan gerimis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi badai ini? Yak, mari kita lihat saja di dialog bawah ini…

"Sena, kau yakin, kau melihat seseorang tadi di sini?" tanya Riku tidak yakin. Ia merasa ia tidak melihat apapun dari tadi. Rupanya, Sena merasa melihat orang ke dek ini, seseorang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mengapa ini aneh? Karena kapal ini telah disewa oleh Hiruma khusus untuk para pemain amefuto. Jadi, memang mengherankan kalau ada yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi, jika orang itu adalah anak kecil.

"Iya, Riku. Aku yakin, tadi ada anak perempuan yang sedang membawa boneka di sini. Sungguh!" kata Sena, mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Aku juga melihatnya tadi. Walau cuma sekilas, tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke arah dek. Rambutnya hitam lebat kan Sena?" kata Yamato pada Sena. Sena hanya mengangguk.

"Fuh~ bisa-bisanya anak itu berlari lebih cepat dari kita yang pemain amefuto hebat ini. Mungkin dia bukan manusia biasa~," kata Akaba curiga—sebenarnya lebih tepat bercanda.

"Hiiiiii, ja, ja, ja, jangan-jangan ia hantu!" seru Sakuraba, yang memang takut dengan hantu. (beneran kok! Dia memang takut sama hantu! Ada di salah satu berkas penyelidikan devilbats 21 ^o^)

"Hush! Sakuraba, kau tidak usah ngomong macam-macam! Mungkin saja anak itu bersembunyi di suatu tempat! Namanya juga anak-anak, badannya kan kecil, jadi ia muat di tempat-tempat sempit yang tidak terjangkau oleh kita!" kata Kakei, mencoba memberi penjelasan yang logis.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai~ Fuh~~ Isabel yang memberitahuku," kata Akaba. Tunggu, Akaba bicara dengan gitar? Ia pasti sudah tidak waras! XD *dimutilasi penggemar akaba* *merekatkan diri lagi dengan lem tembak*

"Gitarmu.. bisa bicara?" tanya Yamato pada Akaba. Khawatir kalau setelah ini akan ada anggota tim Japan yang harus dikirim ke Grogol.

"Hah~? Fuh~ Kau sepertinya sudah gila, Yamato. Aku kecewa, masa eyeshield 21 yang asli sebodoh ini. Mana mungkin Isabel bisa bicara. Sepertinya kau harus dikirim ke Grogol," *Lah, sekarang yang mana yang bener nih?* Akabapun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Begini. Isabel memberitahuku dengan cara mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Jika tubuhnya dingin, itu berarti cuaca akan hujan atau salju," Yeee, itu mah namanya gittemper! Gitar temperatur! Mentang-mentang gitarnya terbuat dari bahan konduktor.. Orang-orang yang lain hanya termangu mendengar perkataan Akaba. Masuk akal, tapi juga tidak. _Itu sih bukan Isabel yang memberitahu, tapi kamu yang tahu karena gitarmu jadi dingin!_ Pikir mereka.

"Tapi itu berarti anak itu sekarang dalam bahaya! Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukannya!" kata Sakuraba.

"Kau betul," kata Riku, "kita tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang anak kecil hanyut ke lautan ini karena badai kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Mungkin kita akan lebih mudah menemukannya," Usul Sena.

"Ide bagus. Sekarang kita tentukan pembagian timnya," Kata Yamato. Akhirnya diputuskan dengan undian. Sena bersama Yamato dan Akaba (wah, tim eyeshield 21 nih! XD mereka kan eyeshield 21 semua!), sedangkan Riku bersama Kakei dan Sakuraba. Mereka berpencar ke 2 arah. Sena dkk ke arah haluan, sementara Riku dkk ke arah buritan…

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

_**Di kamar mandi cowok…**_

"Mukya~~ banyak banget sih bedaknya!" kata Monta sambil menggerutu. Terang saja, dia kalah 4 kali berturut-turut dengan seluruh pemain mencorengnya. Mukanya sudah persis ibu-ibu mengenakan masker wajah. Tinggal ditambah rol rambut, dan voila! Jadilah jeng Monta..

"Aduh.. mana nggak bisa hilang max lagi! Bedaknya Suzuna sama Karin terbuat dari apa sih?" gerutunya lagi sambil masih menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke mukanya. Iapun mengambil sabun di depannya dan tiba-tiba…. Bzzzzzzt! Lampu kamar mandi itu tiba-tiba saja mati. Monta tercengang. Dia memang tidak takut dengan gelap, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa merinding. Ini tidak seperti mati lampu biasa. Namun, ia masih berusaha mencoba menghapus bedaknya Suzuna—yang sebenarnya adalah _foundation_—sengaja Suzuna gunakan untuk hukuman karena sulit untuk dihapus. Bermodalkan sinar HP-nya yang remang-remang, ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca, apakah bedak-_foundation_ itu masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Suasana sangat sepi. Tentu saja karena kapal ini telah disewa oleh Hiruma khusus untuk orang-orang tim Japan. Memangnya mau mengundang siapa lagi? Wong para pelatih saja tidak diundang~~ Srrrrrr…. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara keran air yang dibuka Monta. Akhirnya, sabun itu berhasil menghapus semua _foundation_ di muka Monta. "Fyyyuuuuuh~ Kayak gini baru keren max!" katanya ge-er pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala kembali Bzzzzzztt! "Ah, akhirnya nyala lagi max! mukya, untunglah! Kalau begini…..," perkataan Monta terhenti melihat sesosok makhluk yang terlihat di cermin. (dirinya sendiri? XD) Bukan! Itu bukan sosok dirinya yang berada di depan matanya, tetapi pantulan cermin itu memperlihatkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut hitam legam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Saat Monta melihatnya melalui cermin itu, wajah anak itu menengadah, menunjukkan sebelah matanya yang merah darah. Mota kaget bukan main. Namun, kali ini bukan teriakan 'kyaaaa~' atau 'mukyaa~~,' atau 'seram max~~~,' yang ia katakan. Ia terlalu kaget dan takut melihat sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di pojokan itu. Entah kenapa, ia hanya dapat terpaku melihat sosok makhluk itu. Ia berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan—setidaknya kakinya untuk pergi dari situ, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa. Anak itu masih menatapnya melalui cermin.

Monta yang berisik itu kini benar-benar terdiam 1000 bahasa. Hawa dingin mulai merasuk ke sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal, tak ada jendela maupun angin di ruangan itu. Monta putus asa. Jari-jemarinya yang biasa untuk menangkap bola amefuto itupun tak dapat digerakkan. Kali ini ia menutup matanya. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah ilusinya semata. Berharap jika ia membuka matanya kelak, bayangan perempuan itu akan hilang. Iapun membuka mata, dan… bayangan itu masih tetapi berdiri di sana! Matanya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar, menatap tajam ke arah Monta. Monta mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya, menengok ke arah cermin itu menunjukkan sosok bayangan tersebut. Namun, tak ada apa-apa! Ia menggigil sekarang. Diarahkannya wajahnya kembali ke cermin tersebut perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Saat ia menengok kembali ke arah cermin, bayangan itu sudah tidak ada. Lenyap.

Tenaganya berangsur-angsur pulih. Tangan dan kakinya yang tegang kini mulai lemas dan dapat digerakkan kembali. Begitu pula dengan tenggorokkannya, yang mulai dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata walaupun terbata-bata. Setelah beberapa kali menarik dan menghela nafas, ia berkata, "Fyuuuh~ se-sepertinya i-itu tadi h-hanya ilusiku saja.. haha…. I-iya, pasti b-begitu…," katanya sambil takut-takut.

JDAAAAAR! PETTT! Tiba-tiba lampu mati kembali setelah terdengar suara petir. Dengan meminjam kekuatan 4,2 detik milik Sena Monta kabur dari sana. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tertawa anak kecil…

"_Kyahahahaha~~ kau takut, nii-san? Ini belum apa-apa!" seru 'makhluk' itu.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Ssshhhh…. Tik…tik..tik….. CTAAARRR!_

_Selanjutnya, tinggal suara ombak, hujan dan petir yang beradu.. burung camarpun telah kehilangan suaranya… Namun, jika kalian menajamkan pendengaran kalian, kalian akan dapat mendengar suara pelan langkah kaki seorang gadis kecil…_

_Tap..tap…tap…._

oooo000oooo

* * *

HUAAAA! Gimana? Jelek ya? Jelek nggak? *ngintip dari balik pohon*

Burung camar itu ide dari umineko no naku koro ni, sebuah manga/anime/game yang juga bergenre misteri.. ^^

Episode selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan di kamar Karin. (sebenarnya kabin, karena ini di kapal)

REVIEW PLEASE! XD kalau mau ada rekues tentang siapa yang akan dimunculkan selanjutnya juga boleh.. Biar para pembaca menetukan siapa berikutnya yang kena sial… Khukhukhukhukhu… *evil laugh*

Oh ya, menurut kalian lebih baik hantu itu baik atau jahat? Terus niatnya naut-nakutin doing atau 'lebih'? (yah misalnya mencelakai para chara…) Silahkan balas melalui PM ataupun review… Anonymous review juga boleh… ^^ARIGATOU~~~~ X))


	3. Karin's Handphone

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

Summer memory

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery

Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri… Chapter 3! Karin dan Suzuna sedang berada di kamar… apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah sang anak menampakkan dirinya kepada mereka juga setelah ia menampakkan dirinya pada Sena, Yamato, dan Monta? READ IT! *maksa*

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to THEM! Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata! The story is pure mine! Kalau ada yang mirip-mirip cerita lain berarti itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.. mungkin saja otak saya sama yang bikin cerita itu serupa… Heheheheh…. –plak!- Terus, Hape TonySerekson milik Karin yang ada di episode ini adalah pelesetan dari HP Sony Ericsson (merek HP author tuh~ hehehe *ditabok karena promosi colongan*)

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Ta-dah! Ivy is here! ^o^

Saya sangatttt gembira, karena ternyata banyak respon yang positif maupun masukan dari para readers sekalian. Bahkan review cerita ini yang baru 2 chapter sudah lebih banyak dari cerita saya yang lain berjudul 'The Best Birthday Present' yang sudah 5 chapter (jaelah promosi nih ceritanya) :P

Ehm! Soal rekues Hiruma ditakutin, belakangan dulu ya! Kan 'save the best for the last'. Nyehehehe… gak seru kalo Hiruma dikeluarin di awal kan? ;) setan kok nakutin setan? *dibazooka Hiruma*

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau updatenya lama *banget* ya~ soalnya harus nyiapin urusan di SMA! Nyehehe… yang baru masuk SMA kelas 10 nih… *ditabok karena curcol*

Well, ini balasan reviewnya:

**Vhy Otome**: Keren? Makasih! ^^ Update!

**Matsura Akimoto aka Fa-chan**: Jahat? Iya kali ya… ufufufufu, nanti kalo dikasih tahu jadi spoiler dong… ;) Akaba kan dasarnya memang gitu, tampang cakep tapi otaknya… *ditampol Akaba* Yamato? Ok! Akan saya munculkan di chapter 5 ya, berhubung saya udah bikin sampe chapter 4. Update!

**ie'chan**: Hiruma? Hehehe… Belakangan ya! Biar seru… :P *ditembak AK-47* Yamato itu Eyeshield 21 yang asli! ^^ munculnya belakangaaaaaaaan banget, pas di Christmas Bowl… eyeshield 21 ada 3 season sebenernya, tapi Cuma sampai pertandingan Kanto doang, nggak sampai final (lawan Hakushuu Dinosaur) dan Christmas Bowl (lawan Teikoku Alexander)…

**melon basara**: jahat ya? Sudah saya putuskan jahat atau baik… nanti dijelaskan di akhir ya! :D Hampir mati? Wuih, sadis amat! Okelah kalau begitu, itu akan ada di chapter 5 nanti ya! ;) *spoiler dikit*

**Su Zuna Ame**: Hahaha… iya nih! XD Serem? Syukurlah… *sujud syukur 1000 kali* kukira nggak serem, ternyata udah lumayan ada respon… ^O^ hantu apa? Itu arwah penasaran. Berbentuk anak kecil dengan pakaian ala eropa. Sisanya tebak sendiri! :P *ditimpuk bola amefuto* UPDATE!

**black-rose8213**: iya nih! Soalnya yang kemarin itu cuma prolog… ^^ hantunya? Sudah saya putuskan! Kekekekeke… selamat menikmati! XD *emangnya makanan? :P*

**Riichan LuvHiru**: X) hehehe… iya, jeng monta itu terinspirasi dari jeng kelin… tadinya cuma iseng lho! HiruMamo? Itu sudah terpikir kok, tapi belakangan dulu ya! Biar yang lain nampang dulu! Hantunya? Hmm, liat nanti deh! Tenang aja, nggak ada bunuh-bunuhan kok.. ^^ kalo adapun kan pasti di rated-M. ini masih T, jadi paling menghilangkan nyawa *Plak! Sama aja* Hehehe… nggak kok, beneran nggak bakal ada… apa ada ya? *evil smirk* XP

**HanyBun-bun and Friend**: Nggak apa-apa kok! ^^ malah saya yang telat update… -3- celaka? Siip! Kekekekeke…. Update chapter 3! :D

**Iin cka you-nii**: Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa… -_- *Ishimaru mode on* ohohohoho~ saya punya ide yang lain! Ide apa? Lihat saja sendiri! Nggak seru dong kalau di-spoiler~ _

**Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan**: senangnya horrornya kerasa! XD luka? Okelah kalau begitu… tapi mungkin bertahap dulu, Hiruma kan banyak rekuesnya, jadi disimpan di akhir. Hehehehehe… X)

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei**: Yukari! XD Maki? Hmm…. Nanti di akhir aja ya, dia yang jemput lainnya pas pulang aja! ^^ kasihan kalau dia juga ikut 'dikerjain'… . berharap? Terimakasih atas harapannya… *bow*

**AiNeko-chan**: Selamat datang! XDDDD review! Review! Walaupun di sekolah udah ketemu tetep review dong~~ X9 Ishimaru ikutan aja, kan dia ikutan bagi2 bendera pas world cup *kalo ga salah lho, coba cek lagi yaa* jangan perve lagi, udah puasa cuy! XO ok, ini lanjutannya! :3 UNYU!

**Naara Akira**: Kaname Kuran? Wah, ada penggemar VK juga rupanya… XD iya, gitarnya Akaba namanya Isabel. Lupa di manga berapa, tapi yang jelas pernah disebutin kok! ^^ Lanjut!

**Grace**: Yosh, ini lanjutannya! :D

Saya senang sekali karena pereviewnya bejibun padahal baru dua chapter… XD *norak nih, author baru* saya akan usahakan update cepat, tapi tidak janji karena PR di SMA saya bejibun! DX

Okelah, sudah cukup berisiknya. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang merayakan! ^^

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**JDAAAAAR! PETTT! Tiba-tiba lampu mati kembali setelah terdengar suara petir. Dengan meminjam kekuatan 4,2 detik milik Sena Monta kabur dari sana. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tertawa anak kecil…**_

"_**Kyahahahaha~~ kau takut, nii-san? Ini belum apa-apa!" seru 'makhluk' itu..**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Ssshhhh…. Tik…tik..tik….. CTAAARRR!**_

_**Selanjutnya, tinggal suara ombak, hujan dan petir yang beradu.. burung camarpun telah kehilangan suaranya… Namun, jika kalian menajamkan pendengaran kalian, kalian akan dapat mendengar suara pelan langkah kaki seorang gadis kecil…**_

_**Tap..tap…tap….**_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**Di kamar Karin…**_

"Hahaha~! Komik buatanmu lucu sekali, Karin-chan! Aku sampai terpingkal-pingkal membacanya..," seru Suzuna. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja sambil nge-blush. Mungkin karena malu, mungkin juga karena cuaca yang makin dingin. Ia segera meraih jaketnya yang ia letakknya di koper di sebuah kabin kecil itu.

"Suzuna-chan, kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Karin. Heran, ia saja sudah kedinginan, kenapa Suzuna kelihatan biasa-biasa saja?

"Hm? Hehehe… kan aku sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis..," kata Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan lapisan bajunya yang ternyata ada 7! Ampun deh… itu baju 1 minggu dipakai sekarang semua?

"Oh, begitu..," kata Karin. Suasana setelahnya hening kembali. Yang terdengar hanyalah rintik-rintik hujan yang menimbulkan melodi tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Walah, author sok puitis banget ya? XD *author dimarahin para chara karena menggangu cerita* _Well, let's just skip it and back to the story!_

Suzuna membaca komik buatan Karin, sementara Karin yang bengong sendirian berusaha memikirkan cerita selanjutnya untuk komik buatannya. '_Apa aku bikin cerita misteri saja ya?' _Pikir Karin_._ Wah, Karin nggak kreatif nih, ngikutin author! XP

Suzuna rupanya telah selesai membaca komik itu. Wah, kok cepet banget? O.O minjem kekuatannya Taka (baca buku) tuh? XD *author dijitak sama para chara karena dari tadi mengacaukan cerita yang harusnya menjadi cerita misteri ini* Iapun bertanya kepada Karin. "Karincchi, punya komik yang lain nggak~?" Karinpun menjawab "Maaf Suzuna-chan.. Hari ini cuma itu yang kubawa.. Soalnya kan kupikir kita mau ke kapal, untuk apa bawa komik banyak-banyak? Takutnya malah tercebur ke laut..," Suzunapun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Diluar hujan semakin deras. '_Kayaknya anak-anak yang di aula juga udah pada balik ke kamar deh… Buat apa balik ke aula lagi?'_ Pikir Suzuna. Ia mengubrak-abrik tas Karin. Kenapa? Karena tasnya Suzuna ada di kamarnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sekamar dengan Mamori, sementara Karin dengan Himuro, Wakana dengan Julie. Namun, karena Mamori dan dan Himuro masih sedang menemani para 'quarterback tersayang mereka' *kali ini author benar-benar dilempar ke luar cerita oleh Hirumamo dan suami-istri Maruko* jadinya Suzuna dan Karin memutuskan untuk ke kamar Karin dulu, sekedar membaca komik buatannya. Lagipula, permainan tadi cukup membosankan. Gimana nggak? _Wong_ yang kalah Monta melulu!

Sementara Karin masih berpikir tentang komik buatannya, ia tidak menyadari tasnya sudah dibongkar oleh Suzuna. Isinyapun berhamburan kemana-mana. Dari dompet, sisir, bedak, tissue, charger, parfum, kotak obat kecil, minyak angin, _cuttonbud_, semuanya ada di situ. '_Ini anak bawa apaan aja sih? Masa barang sepenting itu ngak ada..'_ Pikir Suzuna. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. TA-DA! Sebuah HP warna coklat buatan _TonySerekson_ telah ada digenggamannya. Ia menengok lagi ke Karin. '_Aman',_ pikirnya. Ia mulai membuka satu-persatu folder di HP Karin. Nggak ada yang macam-macam. Paling cuma gambar kartun, karikatur yang dibuat Karin, fotonya bersama keluarganya, itupun cuma beberapa. Bahkan, foto bersama teman-teman amefutonyapun nggak ada! Nggak narsis banget sih nih orang!

Kesal, Suzuna akhirnya mencoba menyetel lagu. Eit! Sebelumnya ia berkata dulu pada Karin, "Pinjam HP-mu ya Karincchi!" walaupun telat (banget). Udah diutak-utik gitu isinya. Karin yang masih bengong mikirin ide cuma mengangguk. Denger aja nggak tuh kayaknya. Suzuna memutar lagu '_Breakthrough'_ by 21st century. Karin yang sedang bengongpun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Suzuna-chan, itu HPku kan?" tanyanya pada Suzuna.

"Lah, tadi kan aku udah bilang~ Pasti lagi asyik ngelamun nih! Hayo~ ngelamunin siapa? Yamato atau Taka~?" kata Suzuna menggoda.

"Eh, nggak kok! Aku emang rada nggak nyambung kalau lagi mikir cerita komikku yang selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong itu lagu apa?" tanya Karin pada Suzuna.

"Hah? Ini kan lagu dari HP-mu sendiri, judulnya Breakthrough! Masa' nggak tahu lagu di HP sendiri sih?" Suzuna bingung. '_Nih anak kebanyakan ngelamun jadi kesambet kali ya?'_ Pikirnya.

"Hehehe.. Lagu-lagu di HP itu semuanya diisi sama kakak, ibu, sama ayahku. Aku sendiri jarang menggunakannya. Paling-paling hanya untuk SMS dan telepon.. dan mengupdate blog!" katanya jujur. Sepertinya Karin berusaha untuk meningkatkan sosialisasinya lewat alat komunikasi yang bernama HP ya? "Eh, ternyata lagunya enak juga ya… Break.. apa tadi?" tanya Karin. "Breakthrough!" jawab Suzuna singkat. Ia sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu itu. Mengingat seluruh anggota devilbats. Mengenang mereka… (Hei tunggu! Bukannya devilbats juga ada di kapal itu? Kok dikenang sih?) yah pokoknya begitulah! Suzuna teringat perjuangan mereka sewaktu menuju christmas bowl dulu… Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, tim Karinlah lawan yang paling berat waktu itu! Teikoku gitu lho! Pemenang christmas bowl dari zaman bahala!

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berdua mendengarkan lagu itu, tiba-tiba HP Karin mati. Suzuna dan Karin kaget. Perasaan ini HP dari tadi baik-baik aja kok! Kenapa tiba-tiba..?

"Karin-chan! HP-mu kenapa nih?" kata Suzuna menyerahkan HP Karin kepada si empunya. Karin sendiri juga bingung. HP itu sudah 1,5 tahun ia miliki, tapi perasaan belum pernah begini.

"Apa rusak?" duga Karin. Suzuna langsung panas-dingin. Bukan karena takut hantu, pikirannya mana nyampe ke situ! :P *diinjak Suzuna pake inline-skatenya* Tapi karena takut kalau ia telah berubah menjadi Shin yang buta teknologi dan merusakkan HP Karin tanpa ia sendiri ketahui.

"Mmmm… Baterainya habis kali! Kata Suzuna, mencoba menduga-duga. Masa' iya sih, ia yang merusaknya? '_Perasaan tadi nggak kuapa-apain deh!'_ Pikir Suzuna.

Karin mengambil charger HPnya. Dicolokannya Charger itu ke stop kontak yang ada di situ. (kapal ada stop kontaknya nggak sih? Soalnya uthor seringnya pergi naik bus ama kereta sih… Ndeso!) yah, pokoknya, ini kan kapal yang Hiruma sewa. Pastinya fasilitasnya lengkap dong~~ ceritanya ada stop kontaknya juga gitu…. –plak!-

Karin mencolokkan charger itu ke HPnya. Tapi tetap saja, nihil! HP itu tetap tak bergeming.. Layarnya tetap hitam tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. (Ya iyalah! HP kan benda mati!) *author dimutiliasi para chara karena jayus*

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Karin juga sepertinya menyerah akan HP-nya. Rasanya juga tidak mungkin kalau Suzuna merusakkan HP-nya. Dia tadi melihat sendiri Suzuna hanya menggenggam HP itu, tidak di pencet-pencet sama sekali! Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terlintas di benak Karin, namun tak ada satupun yang terjawab. '_Coba saja ada Yamato atau Taka di sini, mereka pasti sudah memberikan jawaban yang logis sekarang..,'._ Pikir Karin.

Suzuna juga terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, karena memang ia yang terakhir menggenggam HP Karin tadi. Ia bahkan sudah siap jika disalahkan nanti. Sementara hujan di luar makin deras, mereka hanyut dalam keheningan…

Karin berpikir, bagaimana bisa HP-nya yang selama ini baik-baik saja bisa rusak begitu saja? Itu kan aneh! Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu.. Sepertinya Suzuna juga berpikir hal yang sama, tapi tidak berani mengucapkannya. Salah-salah nanti Suzuna malah dikira kabur dari kesalahan lagi! Tersangka utamanya kan cuma dia. Siapa lagi?

_Tap..tap…tap…._

…

Siapa lagi? Ya, itulah masalah utamanya. Mereka berpikir, SIAPA PELAKUNYA. Bukan APA PELAKUNYA. Semua masuk akal jika pelakunya adalah orang, manusia, atau karena baterainya habis. Tapi, hantu? Semirip apapun hantu sama Hiruma, tetap sereman Hiruma, eh hantu kan? *Author dikubur hidup-hidup sama Hiruma* Hantu itu udah bukan orang, lain dunia!

"_Sssssshhh…,"_

_Tap..tap…tap…._

…

PETT! Bzzzzt… Bzztttt…. Ting! PETT!

Sama seperti yang dialami Monta tadi, tiba-tiba lampu kamar Karin mati. Bedanya, lampu kamar Karin nyala-mati, sementara lampu kamar mandi tempat Monta mati T-O-T-A-L. Karin dan Suzuna pikirannya masih tertuju pada HP Karin terperanjat. Kaget, tentunya. Pas mereka mikir yang nggak-nggak langsung mati lampu. Kayaknya ada yang niat banget mainin mereka ya?

Spontan, Karin langsung keringat dingin. Suzuna sempat berteriak pelan saat pertama lampu mati. Kemudian, ia berhenti. Nyadar kalo gimanapun dia teriak nggak akan membantu keadaan mereka sekarang. Ini hujan deras, dan di kamar cuma ada mereka berdua sekarang. Dua-duanya cewek. Itu sama sekali nggak baik. Setelah beberapa saat, mata mereka mulai terbiasa akan kegelapan, dan rasa takut mereka HAMPIR menghilang, tepat saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki di koridor kapal.

_Tap..tap…tap…_

…

Suzuna dan Karin langsung berpelukan, menggenggam tangan masing-masing, dan terduduk berdua di lantai. Kaki mereka berdua sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang. Suhu dingin merayap ke tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua menggigil. Entah karena takut atau karena suhu lantai yang seperti es sekarang. Perlahan, namun pasti, langkah itu mendekati kamar mereka. Suara langkah di lorong kapal itu, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. _Well, what do you expect? They are just two little girl that now in high school!_

_Tap..tap…tap….._

Langkah itu kian mendekat. Suzuna dan Karin berpegangan makin erat. Mereka hampir (atau mungkin sudah) menangis. Sambil mendengar suara langkah yang kian dekat ke kabin Karin. Mungkin tinggal sekitar 10 meter lagi langkah itu akan sampai tepat di depan kamar Karin..

_Tap..tap…tap….._

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga ini! ^o^

Akhirnya sengaja saya potong pada saat-saat yang seru, kayak kalau nonton sinetron, biasanyakan bersambungnya pas si tokoh hampir ketabrak mobil atau apa sambil berteriak: "Aaaaaaa!" –plak!-

Gimana? Seru nggak?

REVIEW YAA! XD

Oh iya, kenapa di sini banyak banget adegan saya digebukkin para chara ya? =.=' baru nyadar setelah saya baca ulang lagi..

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! *narik-narik kaki para pembaca*


	4. Then that person is!

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

Summer memory

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery

Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri… Chapter 4 is here guys! Katanya 4 adalah angka kematian.. apakah itu benar? Chapter ini juga angkanya 4 lho… hehehehehe Karin dan Suzuna mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar mereka. Benarkah itu bukan manusia? Read it, ok? *puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: Saya menculik orang-orang eyeshield 21 ini dari Mr Riichiro Inagaki and Mr Yuusuke Murata. The story is MINE! MINE! WUAHAHAHAHA! *evil laugh* -plaaak!- XD

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

HOREHOREHOREHORE! Akhirnya bisa update juga! XD

Setelah hiatus yang agak (SANGAT!) lama, akhirnya Summer memo update juga… Aku senang sekali! Lalalalala~~ *lari2 gaje di taman* I-) Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang amat-sangat pada readers, karena lambatnya saya, dan salahkanlah guru SMA saya yang memberikan tugas seabrek sehingga saya lupa apdet…. *dipukilin massal oleh readers*

Tapi, saya balas review dulu yah! :]

**Su Zuna Ame:** Jawabannya= SALAH SEMUA! Kufufu… itu bukan Yamato, bukan Taka. Lalu, siapa hayo~? DENGDENGDENG~~~ *BGM film Horror* Komedi? -_- iya juga ya… ta-tapi tapi, kan ceritanya jadi lebih enjoy… ;A; *halah, alesan aja* ya udah, daripada nebak-nebak, mendingan langsung saja dibaca…. Monggo~~~

**3RikeP:** Rike! XD makasih udah mau mampir kef fn hanya untuk sekedar mereview fanficku… *ge-er* nyeremin? Iyakah? Lihat saja lanjutannya di sini…. Kufufufufufu…

**Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan:** X) Wah. Ketahuan nih! Wakakaka…. Geregetankah? Sabar ya, kalo geregetan dengerin aja lagunya Sherina, ok? Ini apdetannya! XDDD

**Cielheart Ie'chan:** Author-sama? Wah, saya jadi tersanjung… T_T Panggil Ivy juga nggak apa-apa kok! :D Hahaha, lucukah? Sengaja dibuat lucu, biar ceritanya nggak monoton… Hmm, haruskah genrenya ditambah jadi humor? ;)

**Akemi Amagawa:** Iya… Sengaja dipotong pas bagian seru, biar pada ngikutin… *otak licik* F-fave? A-apakah bagus ceritaku ini? ;_; *terharu* (daritadi terharu melulu) WOKEEEE, Update!

**Iin cka you-nii:** A-aku peduli kalau Iin review! *bilang aja pingin dapet reviewer banyak* Sodaranya Hiru? Hmmmm…. Hiruma Yuuya? –gamungkin- daripada bingung, mendingan langsung baca aja ok? ;) Kekekekeke…. *ini baru sodaranya Hiru yang asli*

**AiNeko-chan:** Oya? Apakah saya (jaelah, SAYA! Baku amat… XP) harus bilang Anna kalau apdet? Lagipula pulsa saya nggak ada, jadi masa' saya harus telepon anda hanya untuk bilang "Ann, SUMMER MEMO UDAH APDET LHO!" oenjoe…. –w- apdet kok… EH, APA-APAAN ITU? TAKARIN RATED M? NO NO NO NO NO NO…. Saya akan membuat MukuroxChrome kalau anda membuat fanfic itu… Kufufufufu… Keep review ya! Atau, MukuxChrome menanti! :P

**Matsura Akimoto:** Mmm…. Bon appétit? *ganyambung* Siapa ya~~? Hantukah? Yamato-kah? Taka-kah? Hiruma-kah? Hehehehe…. Lihat, maksudnya, bacalah sendiri! Nanti kalau spoiler nggak seru…. :P Nggak pernah naik kereta? Kalau gitu, kapan-kapan pergi bareng yuk! Kebetulan udah 2 tahun nggak pulang kampong…. *curcol* lebaran kemaren aja nggak mudik ke Jawa tengah lhoo~~ *curcol lagi, diskip readers*

**Miharu Koyama:** OK! OK! Ini updateannya! XXDD

**Zzz**: Penasaran? Kufufu… ini lanjutannya…

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei:** HIEEEE? Maki dikeluarin? *mikir* Hmmm… Gimana caranya yaa? Ah! *dapet ide* wokelah, tapi mungkin Cuma dikit ya, akan saya usahakan! X9

**Naara Akira:** Iya dong…. XD VK! *kok malah jadi ngomongin VK di fandom E21?* one misscal final? O.O aku bahkan nggak tahu ada film kayak gitu lho… X) nanti ku-search deh! Kreatif? Hehehe… Emang! *kepedean, dilemparin tomat sama author se-fandom* yak, akhirnya update~~

**Yomiko Hiruma:** Nggak apa-apa, anda mereview saja saya sudah senang! :D Hmm… ide anda menarik, akan saya pertimbangkan. Kalaupun saya buat akan saya ubah-ubah kok. Hiru-mamonya belakangan aja ya… Hehehehehe *diinjek sama readers* Salam kenal juga!

**Phanter black:** Oke, mukyaa! XD Makasih, ini lanjutannya~~

**Oky**: ^^ Salam kenal juga, Oky-san… *bow juga* Pair? Hmm… itu himitsu, nanti kalau dikasih tahu jadi spoiler… ;) terima kasih kembali~

Hufff….. Capek juga ya, balesin review.. -_- sekarang, kita lanjutin aja ceritanya langsung ok?

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**Tap..tap…tap…**_

_**Suzuna dan Karin langsung berpelukan, menggenggam tangan masing-masing, dan terduduk berdua di lantai. Kaki mereka berdua sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang. Suhu dingin merayap ke tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua menggigil. Entah karena takut atau karena suhu lantai yang seperti es sekarang. Perlahan, namun pasti, langkah itu mendekati kamar mereka. Suara langkah di lorong kapal itu, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Well, what do you expect? They are just two little girl that now in high school!**_

_**Tap..tap…tap…..**_

_**Langkah itu kian mendekat. Suzuna dan Karin berpegangan makin erat. Mereka hampir (atau mungkin sudah) menangis. Sambil mendengar suara langkah yang kian dekat ke kabin Karin. Mungkin tinggal sekitar 10 meter lagi langkah itu akan sampai tepat di depan kamar Karin..**_

_**Tap..tap…tap…..**_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**DI kamar Karin…**_

Suara petir dan hujan masih menggelegar saat langkah itu mendekat. Bukannya pendengaran mereka terlalu hebat sehingga bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu dalam badai seperti ini, tapi, karena lorong yang kosong, suara langkah kaki itu menggema sampai ke ujung lorong kabin.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

Suzuna memberanikan diri bertanya ke Karin yang juga sama takutnya dengannya. "Ka, Karincchi, itu yang di luar manusia bukan? Aku takut…,"

Karin bingung. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa berkata lirih. "Aku tidak tahu, Suzuna-chan… Aku juga takut…," Mereka berdua lalu menutup mata, membiarkan suara langkah itu menggema, hingga berhenti tepat di depan kamar Karin.

_Tap..tap…tap… Tek!_

Terdengar jelas suara langkah itu berhenti di depan kabin Karin. Berbagai pertanyaan tersirat di benak Karin dan Suzuna. _Siapa orang itu? Mau apa dia ke sini? Kenapa berhenti tepat di depan kamarku/Karin? Apakah dia berniat jahat? Atau malah dia bukan manusia?_ _Jangan-jangan dia hantu lagi! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan HP yang mati tadi?_ Adalah hal-hal yang terbesit di benak mereka.

_Kriiiieeeeeet….._

Terdengar suara engsel pintu kamar Karin yang pelan-pelan terbuka. Suara itu membuat jantung Karin dan Suzuna copot dengan sukses.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

Suara langkah kaki itu perlahan memasuki kamar Karin. Lampu kamar Karin yang masih mati redup membuat adegan ini sangat dramatis. Sayangnya, Karin dan Suzuna sendiri nggak bisa melihatnya. Kenapa? Karena saking takutnya mereka sudah menutup mata mereka 100%.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

Mereka dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Perlahan, namun pasti. Merasakan deru nafas 'sesuatu' yang masuk ke kamar Karin barusan. 'ia' semakin dekat ke mereka. Dan ketika 'ia' hampir menyentuh mereka, mereka berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Ini aku, aku!" kata'nya'.

Suzuna dan Karin membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan. Dan entah kenapa, bersamaan dengan itu, lampu kamar Karin menyala lagi (nggak nyala-mati lagi).

"…. Mamo.. nee?" kata Suzuna perlahan. Karinpun hanya diam, tak dapat berkata-kata di hadapan sang manajer deimon itu.

"Kalian ngapain pelukan di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Suzuna dan Karinpun segera melepaskan tangan mereka. "Ya ampun, Mamo-nee! Mengagetkan kami saja!" kata Suzuna lagi. Karin menghela nafas.

"Maaf, maaf.. Aku tadi baru saja dari ruang makan (yang juga disebut ruang rapat). Lalu, karena ngantuk, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Aku tadi sudah ke aula, tapi kata yang lainnya kau ke kamar Karin. Makanya, aku mengikuti kalian ke sini." Jelas Mamori. Suzuna yang kadar ketakutannya sudah berturun sekarang malah merebahkan dirinya di kasur Karin dan kembali membaca (baca=menyambar) komik buatan Karin. Sebenarnya ia masih takut, tapi daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik mengalihkan perhatian kan? Yang punya komik sendiri malah masih terduduk di lantai dengan lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk ke lantai. Mamoripun membantu Karin untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa sampai ketakutan begitu?" tanya Mamori.

"Tadi saat kami sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui HP-ku, tiba-tiba saja layarnya mati tanpa sebab. Lalu, lampunya langsung mati-nyala, dan kami mendengar suara langkah kaki…," Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Karin, tepatnya memaklumi mereka.

"Mungkin saja baterainya mati, sudah dicoba?" tanya Mamori lagi sambil meraih HP milik Karin.

"Sudah kok! Tadi sudah kucolokkan… Eh, lho? Kok ternyata ini belum masuk ya?" katanya sambil mencolokan charger itu ke stop kontak.

"Mungkin saja tadi kau panik karena HPmu yang tiba-tiba mati, Karin-chan. Jadi, secara kau tidak sadari, kau mencolokannya tidak tepat, iya kan?" kata Mamori mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang logis.

"Be, betul juga ya? Kenapa tadi aku tidak mengeceknya? Dasar Karin bodoh!" kata Karin memaki dirinya sendiri sambil melihat HP-nya menyala kembali.

"Sudah, sudah.. Sekarang kan yang penting HP-mu saudah baik-baik saja. Ya kan Suzuna-chan?" kata Mamori pada Suzuna.

"Yaa~ itu betul!" kata Suzuna. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah pulih kembali. Ia meletakkan komiknya di tempat tidur Karin. "Coba sini kulihat!" kata Suzuna meraih HP Karin (kan ceritanya kabel chargernya panjang, jadi bisa ditarik sampe ke tempat tidur… ALL: UDAH TAU! KITA NGGAK GAPTEK TAU!). Mungkin saking takutnya tadi, ia sampai lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia yang menjadi tersangka utama rusaknya HP Karin. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, HP itu sudah ada di tangan Suzuna. Iapun kembali mengutak-utik HP Karin.

Karena seluruh isi HP Karin telah ia 'jelajahi', dari inbox, foto, lagu, sampai games, Suzunapun bosan dan iseng memainkan kamera HP Karin, sementara Karin sendiri sedang meminta pendapat Mamori tentang komik buatannya.

Setelah puas bernarsis ria, Suzuna berniat untuk memotret Karin diam-diam. Mungkin karena foto Karin sangat jarang ditemukan, bahkan di HPnya sendiri. Kecuali jika ia sedang butuh gaya untuk model komiknya sendiri…

Suzunapun membidikkan kamera ke arah Karin dan Mamori yang sedang membaca komik buatan Karin di sebuah meja kecil serbaguna di ruangan itu. Saat ia hendak membidik, betapa kagetnya ia saat ia menyadari sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di sebelah Karin. Sosok itu bukanlah sosok Mamo-nee, melainkan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Berbeda dengan Monta, rambut gadis kecil yang dilihat Suzuna tidak menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Suzuna bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis itu. Sebelah muka gadis itu hancur berantakan, seperti bekas luka bakar tapi lebih parah. Matanya yang merah menatap ke arah Karin. Bajunya terlihat seperti gaun pesta model Eropa, tapi telah lusuh, compang-camping dan warnanya telah memudar. Dan kakinya…. TIDAK MENAPAK!

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menengok tepat ke Suzuna, dan kini kedua mata merah itu menatap Suzuna dengan geram. Seperti ingin mencelakainya. Suzuna yang ketakutan tak dapat berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa termangu dan mengerang. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Karin, tapi yang keluar hanya "…A..a….,"

PETT! Tiba-tiba layar HP Karin mati lagi. Suzuna hanya bisa diam kali ini. Tidak berani memanggil Karin ataupun Mamo-nee jadi-jadian itu. Ia menutup matanya, dan bersender pada dinding di belakangnya, sampai terdengar suara Karin.

"Suzuna-chan kenapa?"

Suzuna tetap diam. Tak mungkin ia berkata _'Mamo-nee itu adalah Mamo-nee jadi-jadian!'_ atau _'Ada setan!'_ begitu saja bukan? Sementara sosok tadi hanya bisa ia lihat melalui HP Karin. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Suzuna-chan? Apa ada sesuatu?" kata Karin mendekat. Iapun duduk di tempat tidur, di sebelah Suzuna.

"Ka, Karin..cchi…," panggil Suzuna perlahan. Takut kalau orang disebelahnya adalah si Mamori jadi-jadian.

"Iya, ini aku, ada apa?" tanya Karin lagi dengan nada prihatin.

"I, itu… Bukan Mamo-nee…," kata Suzuna dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Karinpun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Suzuna-chan? Mamori-san dari adi di sini kok…," katanya sambil menengok ke belakangnya. Yang ia dapati hanyalah seonggok meja dengan komik buatannya yang terletak di atasnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Karinpun gelagapan. Takut kalau hal yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Apakan benar ini semua ulah angka 4?

"Su, Suzuna-chan… Buka matamu..," kata Karin. Dan Suzunapun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Yang ia dapati sama, ruangan kosong yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua.

"Su, Suzuna-chan… Yang ta..di itu, Mamori…san bukan..?" tanya Karin terbata-bata. Ketakutan juga mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"A, aku tadi… Meminjam HP Karincchi untuk… Memfoto kalian berdua…. Tapi.. Yang… Kulihat… Bukan Mamo-nee… Melainkan….. Hant—" kata-kata Suzuna yang hampir selesai terpotong dengan suatu suara. Suara yang belum ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara itu adalah dentingan tuts-tuts piano yang memainkan sebuah lagu, _'Fur Elise'._ Suara itu adalah suara HP Karin.

"Mu, mustahil..! Tadi saat aku menggunakan HP-mu untuk memotret, HP-mu mati lagi.. Tapi kok sekarang bisa..?" kata Suzuna. Tenggorokannya masih tercekat. Tangan Karin yang gemetar berusaha meraih HP-nya. Dilihatnya layar HP sang penelepon bersama Suzuna.

Mamori-san.

ooooooo000ooooooo

"Ja, jangan diangkat, Karincchi! Itu belum tentu Mamo-nee yang asli!" teriak Suzuna.

"Ta, tapi kalau tidak diangkat kita tidak tahu apakah dia yang asli atau bukan, kan…," kata Karin lirih.

"Iya juga sih… ter-terserah Karincchi saja kalau begitu! Tapi aku tidak mau mengangkatnya!" kata Suzuna sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Karin.

Setelah ragu akan mengangkatnya atau tidak, akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk mengangkat HP-nya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya berani seperti itu. Padahal, ia belum tahu apakah yang meneleponnya itu benar Mamori ataukah 'Mamori jadi-jadian' yang tadi.

"_Halo, Karin-chan?"_ sapa suara yang diseberang sana.

"Ha, halo? Ma, Mamori-san?" jawab Karin gugup.

"_Iya, ini aku, Mamori Anezaki. Apakah Suzuna ada di situ? Aku menelepon HP-nya dari tadi tidak diangkat…,"_ katanya.

"I, iya, ada. HP-nya tertinggal di kamarnya. Sekarang kami ada di kamarku," kata Karin lagi.

"_Oh, begitu... Bisa aku bicara padanya?"_ kata Mamori. Karin memberikan teleponnya pada Suzuna.

"… Ha..lo?" sapa Suzuna dengan pelan. Masih takut kalau ini juga 'Mamori jadi-jadian'.

"_Suzuna-chan, maaf, mungin malam ini aku akan telat tidur. Kau tidur duluan saja. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan ini mati, dan sepertinya Hiruma-kun mau mengurusnya dulu. Padahal urusan kami tadi belum selesai.. Jadi mungkin aku akan tidur dengan Himuro-san malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kau kan bisa bersama Karin-chan…,"_ katanya. Suzuna menarik nafas lega. _'Sepertinya kali ini Mamo-nee yang asli,' _pikirnya.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Mamo-nee ke sini nggak?" tanya Suzuna, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"_Hah? Aku baru saja menelepon sekarang, dan dari tadi aku di sini. Memangnya ada apa?"_ tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Mamo-nee…," jawab Suzuna lirih.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengurus yang di sini dulu ya Suzuna-chan! Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku saja,"_ katanya seraya mematikan telepon. Suasana kembali diisi dengan suara tetesan air hujan, petir, dan angin bercampur dengan melodi yang ditimbulkan ombak.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki ringan seorang anak…

_Tap..tap…tap…_

_Trek!_

Tiba-tiba Karin menepuk pundak Suzuna, meringis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan. Suzuna menengok ke pojok ruangan dan… Sesosok makhluk yang tadi kembali berada di situ. Namun sekarang 'ia' terduduk di lantai dan menunduk ke bawah.

JDARRRR!

Petir yang menyala mengagetkan mereka, angin bertiup kencang dan menimbulkan ombak yang besar dan membuat kapal oleng. Sosok yang di pojok ruangan itupun oleng, dan merosot menuju tempat tidur mereka sambil berkata; _"Sssssssssshhh!"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Merekapun langsung pergi dari sana detik itu juga.

…

_Tap..tap…tap…_

"_Ahahahaha…. Begini saja nee-san sudah takut? Selanjutnya…. Siapa yang akan menjadi mainanku berikutnya? Saru-san sudah, nee-san sudah… Bagaimana kalau para nii-san yang tampan? KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap…._

Terdengar suara kaki seorang anak berlari….

…

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Siapakah yang selanjutkan akan menjadi korban? Apakah 'ia' hanya berniat menakut-nakuti? Ataukah ada niat lain dibalik semua ini? Benarkah ini semua karena angka 4 yang katanya membawa kesialan? Mari kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya.. (Readers: Huuu….)

*Nee-san: pangilan untuk kakak perempuan di Jepang.

*Saru-san: Ehm… Monyet. Istilah dari'nya' untuk Monta.

*Nii-san: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki di Jepang.

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Yak, inilah chapter 4! ^o^ Yahoi~~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Karin sama Suzuna nih ngabisin waktu aja! Ngabisin dua chapter lagi! Yosh, chapter selanjutnya akan ada cowok-cowok eyeshield 21 yang berjuang melawan hidup dan mati! –plak!- author lebay mode: on.

Ivy: =.=' hantunya pinter ya, tahu aja kalau cowok-cowok eyeshield 21 keren-keren…

Hantu: _Oh, iya dong! Pastinya! Kan gue baca komik dan nonton animenya! Hehehehehe…_

Ivy: *ngelirik ke sebelah* GYAAAA! HANTU! *kabur*

Hantu: _jjjah… gimana sih? Yang nyiptain aku kan dia juga… ya sudah, saya pergi saja dulu, ciao!_

Ivy: Mohon ditunggu dan direview yaaa….! Ojo lali lho~~~ (jawa mode on)


	5. Boat and boys

**Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus**

**Summer memory**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery**

**Summary:** Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri… Ternyata sudah sampai chapter 5! Fyuhh.. panjang juga ya? =.=' Karin dan Suzuna telah melihat sosok menyeramkan. Sekarang siapa yang 'dia' incar? Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya? Hanya di SUMMER MEMORY CHAPTER 5!

**Disclaimer:** Character di sini cuma minjem… Sewa ke Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yuusuke Murata-san.. Ceritanya original punya saya. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan latar, itu semua hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

* * *

Uhm... Ano...

AAAAAAAA GOMENNN! 0(_)0 udah hampir setahun aku gak update! T_T Saya minta maaaaaaaaf #minta dibunuh

Ada beribu alasan untuk diberikan pada para pembaca, namun satu kata yang pasti: MAAF. eh ini sumpah ngaret banget, dan saya merasa pantas digampar untuk itu -_-

setidaknya, selama setahun ini saya telah bertapa untuk membaca beribu (lebay) fanfic dan cerpen untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya :') tapi hasilnya tetep ancur #gausah bilang, dodol!

sampai akhirnya, hari ini, detik ini, saya membaca beberapa review... dan saya terharu, sekaligus merasa bersalah. saya sendiri suka ngomel kalau ada cerita yang discontinue, tapi saya sendiri... ARRRGGGGGHHH! *bacok diri*

well, setidaknya saya akan berusaha update untuk beberapa saat ini :'( tapi kalau sudah ada yang terlalu malas mereview, saya maklumi... sekali lagi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya o(_)o kan nggak lucu kalau saya mati tiba2 malaikat nyeret saya dan bilang: "Dosamu masih tertinggal: MENGECEWAKAN PARA PEMBACAMU!" ... dan sayapun diseret ke neraka. (GE-ER LU! SIAPA JUGA YANG NUNGGUIN FANFIC ELU!)

Ehm... Oke. *membenarkan wibawa* sebelumnya.. saya mau bales review dari beratus-ratus hari yang lalu dulu. ini dia:

**Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki:** Eeeeh? Mengingatkan mimpi? 0_o Yah, mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di mimpi~ *smirk* kufufu~~ #eh knp jadi jahat gini si author -_- *terpengaruh si hantu* maaf apdetnya longgar... *dibunuh*

**Matsura Akimoto:** A ha ha~ Bonjo- Wah? HP ajaib itu~ *plak* memang, sekarang sering banget HP bertingkah aneh. Temennya temen saya *curcol* pernah punya HP berisi video pocong, dan video itu gabisa dihapus! *nah lho* walaupun udah diformat, tetep aja itu video gabisa kehapus. Padahal semua file sudah dihapus! *BGM: DENG DENG DENG~* Au revoir~ ;) ini updateannya~~~ *telat, diinjek*

**Phanter black:** S-serem? ;-; *terharu* soalnya banyak temen saya yang bilang ga serem... -,-' fave? O_O *sembah Phanter black-san* makasiiiih, aaaaaaaa :") sudah update~

**Iin cka you-nii:** :o oooh... Kata -pun juga dipisah ya... *ngangguk-ngangguk* baru tahu saya. Terima kasih sarannya Iin-san :) Sayangnya Hiruma masih menunggu. Kan gak seru kalo setan ketemu setan duluan, lagipula bulan puasa setan dibelenggu #halah, alasan. Update!

**AiNeko mager login:** Oi, masih idup lu? #ditabok. Ei~ saya tidak usah banyak blacuh blacuh ya~ kan satu ekosistem (?) ini kita, jadi review bisa langsung~~ Tangga agit? sekarang kan kita udah aud~~~ #malah pamer. Siapa suamimu? -_-# pembantuku semua itu~~~~~~~ *ditackle TakaHiruRiku*

**Rule Violation:** S-serem? Beneran nih? *nangis darah* Fave? PASTI BOLEH AAAAAA *euphoria* :") terima kasiiih, keep reading yaa #yang telah apdet siapa -_-

**gabyuucchiP:** gabyuu-san~ *ditabok karena sok kenal* sang master humor 0(_)0 #apabet. Sering baca fanficnya tapi gapernah review karena dari HP :'D *pelit* #plak. Riku Yama Sena muncul pada chapter ini. Hiruma... Well, we'll see ;) FF award? ._. gak pernah ikut. Harus gabung ke facebook dulu ya? Sering denger, tapi gabisa ikut, otak saya malah nggak bisa kalo dipaksa -3- #bilang aja emg bego

**Hana Callysta Calesta:** Tidak apa, mohon maaf juga karena baru apdet... ^^" Terima kasih sudah mau fave :'"D salam kenal juga~

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna:** Merinding? o_o walah, selimutan dong. #penting. Iya, makasih ya :'D update~!

**Grth:** udah serem? makasiiiih~ ga berani di kamar mandi? Tenang, ada teknologi bernama pispot~ *dilempar pispot* update! ^o^ t-terima kasih sudah mau fave... :'DDDD

**Akita Beilschmidt:** Teriak-teriak? O_O wah, kalo gitu butuh ini *ngasih toa* *malah makin kenceng* *ditabok nee-channya Akita-san* Bukan flamee? *sujud syukur*

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei:** Iyaaaa, ini ada Kakeiiiii :"""""""""""""D Jangan begitu, semangattt! Saya juga bingung kenapa ini bnyk yang review, mungkin karena karakternya banyak, jadi pada rekues o_o iya, itu hantu emang tau aja ada kakak-kakak amefuto cakep O/_/O UPDATE~

**miaw:** terima kasiiiih X"D ini updateannya~~

**just reader:** jangan insomniaaaaaa, ayo tiduuuur *?* #ambigu. Setan vs setan disimpan dulu yaaa ;) save the best for the last!

**Widya Enma 7.8:** wahaha~ yang jelas Kurita pasti nangis! XD apdet~~

**Ai Kireina Maharanii:** Update kilat-yang-telat-setahun-! *ditendang* XD

**Aoihoshi Fiqih:** ng-ngefans sama aku? O-O kamu nggak salah nak? nggak salah minum obat kan? bertobatlah sekarang nak sebelum terlambaaaattt! *lebay ah* tenang, di sini akan ada akaba dan kakei :") jangan khawatir~ i-idola? o_o jangaaaaan, saya hanya makhluk biasa yang gila dan absurd minta ampunn! Aya akan usahakan update selalu! :'D maaf menunggu!

**Teo Izayoi:** b-begitukah? Terima kasih... :"D ini updateannya~

**Shuzuki Honoda:** Yak, lanjut! x'D terus baca ya~ jangam bosan-bosan :") *sendirinya update lamanya kayak nunggu duit jatoh dari langit* fave? :") m-makasiiiih

... saya terlalu banyak bacot ya? jadi langsung dibaca saja.

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

"_**Ahahahaha…. Begini saja nee-san sudah takut? Selanjutnya…. Siapa yang akan menjadi mainanku berikutnya? Saru-san sudah, nee-san sudah… Bagaimana kalau para nii-san yang tampan? KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap….**_

_**Terdengar suara kaki seorang anak berlari….**_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**Di **__**buritan…**_

_**Tim Riku, Kakei, dan Sakuraba..**_

Zzaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssh…..

Hujan semakin deras, tapi ketiga laki-laki itu masih berdiri di bagian belakang kapal yang mewah itu, hanya karena suatu sosok yang katanya dilihat oleh Sena.

"A, apa betul anak itu ada? Ja, jangan-jangan ia benar hantu lagi… Hiiiiii…," kata Sakuraba kepada Kakei dan Riku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi tadi Sena dan Yamato melihatnya. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua bohong," jawab Riku.

Kakei hanya diam dan terus mencari sosok itu, namun terlihat betul sebenarnya ia juga telah lelah. Keseimbangannya pun oleng karena ombak, dan….

BRUKK!

"KAKEI!" teriak Riku dan Sakuraba.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa…," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Padahal barusan ia baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

"Sini, kubantu berdiri!" jawab Sakuraba sambil membantu memapah Kakei. Riku juga ikut membantu. Namun Kakei justru semakin ambruk.

"Biar kupanggil yang lain! Sakuraba, kau jaga saja Kakei di sini!" perintah Riku pada Sakuraba. Ia segera berlari ke arah haluan kapal untuk memanggil Sena dan yang lainnya. Sayangnya, pada cuaca seperti ini ia tak dapat berlari dengan cepat. Salah-salah malah ia terpeleset dan jatuh dari kapal dalam keadaan cuaca badai begini.

"Ayo, kubantu kau duduk!" kata Sakuraba sambil menyandarkan Kakei ke sebuah kotak-kotak kayu yang berada di sana. Kakei masih merasa pusing dan lemas, tapi kepalanya tidak seberat tadi. Sakurabapun sepertinya telah lupa akan rasa takutnya. Ia lebih mementingkan temannya yang sekarang sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

"_Sakuraba…,"_ terdengar suara sayup-sayup memangil Sakuraba. Kakei bergidik. Entah kenapa kepalanya kembali terasa berat. Penglihatannya memudar.

"Ugh…," erang Kakei.

"Kakei, kau tidak apa-apa? apa perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanya Sakuraba, yang sepertinya tidak mendengar suara barusan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau di sini saja," kata Kakei pelan namun tegas. Ada nada kekhawatiran di dalam kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"_Sakuraba..!"_ suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Tapi tidak cukup jelas untuk mengetahui itu suara siapa dalam badai dan ombak yang menggila seperti ini.

"Itu mungkin Riku. Mungkin ia tidak tahu kita duduk di sini. Biar aku ke sana!" kata Sakuraba.

"Tunggu, Sakuraba, JANGAN!" terlambat. Sakuraba telah menuju ke arah suara tersebut. Suara ombak dan hujan membuat Sakuraba tidak dapat mendengar kata-kata Kakei. Kepala Kakei kembali sakit tiba-tiba. Sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aaargh…!" erang Kakei. Seolah rasa sakit di kepalanya mencegahnya untuk memanggil Sakuraba.

ooooooo000ooooooo

_Tap..tap…tap…._

"Riku? Apa itu kau?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menuju ke haluan. Ia teringat perkataan Sena tadi. Anak berambut hitam panjang dan membawa boneka. Apa benar anak itu ada? Atau jangan-jangan anak itu adalah hal yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Ia berusaha menepis semua bayangan dan pikiran buruknya. Namun hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong. Kakinya gemetar. Selama ini ia memang takut hantu, tapi bukan perasaan seperti ini. Seolah-olah ada hawa jahat yang menyelimuti kapal yang ia tumpangi. Ia hanya bisa berkomat-kamit dan berdoa, semoga Sena dan Yamato salah lihat.

_Tap..tap…tap….Tep!_

Sakuraba berhenti. Ia mendengar suara langkah yang mengikutinya, padahal ia belum sampai 20 langkah berjalan. '_Apa mungkin Kakei?'_ Pikirnya. Entah pikirannya sedang kacau atau apa, ia langsung menengok kebelakang tanpa pikir panjang dan tiba-tiba..

"Kakei?"

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

ooooooo000ooooooo

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kakei mendengar suara Sakuraba yang letaknya masih tak jauh darinya. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, namun kepalanya kembali pusing. Padahal ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Anemia? Tidak. Vertigo? Bukan juga. Kanker otak? Jangan gila. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Matanya sudah mulai buram dan berkunang-kunang. Namun ia tetap berusaha melihat hal yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya yang buram perlahan menjadi jelas, dan ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya. Kaki seorang anak kecil. Ia mendongak. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut lurus hitam panjang dan membawa boneka beruang.

"_Tolong… Tolong aku..…. Tolong kami….,"_

Kakei berusaha mendengar perkataan anak itu. Tolong katanya? Apakah ini anak yang dibilang Sena itu?

Ia mencoba mendongak sekali lagi.

Terlihat anak itu dengan muka yang lebih sangar. Bonekanya tiba-tiba hilang. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan darah.

"_SHINE!"_ (A/N: artinya MATILAH!)

Gelap.

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**Di haluan…**_

_**Tim Sena, Yamato, dan Akaba..**_

"Sena, apa kira-kira anak itu masih ada di dek?" tanya Yamato pada Sena.

"A, aku juga tidak tahu, Yamato-kun. Tadi sih kayaknya ke arah sini. Tapi kok… nggak ada ya?" kata Sena ragu-ragu.

"Dalam hujan deras seperti ini, apa mungkin seorang anak kecil bermain sendirian?" tanya Yamato.

"Fuh~ Isabel saja sudah kebasahan. Pasti anak itu sekarang sedang ketakutan di tengah hujan. Atau mungkin sudah jatuh ke laut…," kata Akaba. Bodoh bukan? Ia masih lebih mementingkan gitarnya yang basah daripada dirinya sendiri yang basahnya udah kayak kecebur di kali Ciliwung.

"Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu, Akaba-san, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ada di posisi anak itu?" kata Yamato setengah mengancam, berusaha membuat Akaba mengerti keadaan mereka.

"Tergantung. Posisinya top or bottom?" kata Akaba, dan langsung membuat Yamato menjitak kepalanya, dan Sena yang sweatdropped karena dia satu-satunya uke di sana (?).

Ehm, back to the story. Akhir-akhir ini saya memang agak sedikit terpengaruh teman saya yang fujoshi, jadi kacangin aja ok?

"Kalau seperti ini sih kayaknya tidak akan ketemu. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, Sena?" tanya Yamato lagi pada Sena.

"Uhm, boleh saja sih…," kata Sena pelan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar sendiri-sendiri mencari anak itu. Yamato mencoba mencari ke arah kotak-kotak kayu, Sena kembali ke tengah dek, dan Akaba ke ujung haluan kapal.

ooooooo000ooooooo

**Yamato's**** POV**

Akupun bingung. Entah karena tidak juga menemukan anak itu atau karena tidak yakin anak itu benar hidup atau tidak. Sesuai dengan tugas yang telah kami bagi, aku menuju ke arah kotak-kotak kayu yang diletakkan di haluan kapal.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

…

Aku mencoba mencari ke sekeliling, tapi pandanganku terbatasi oleh derasnya hujan. Rambut dan bajuku sekarang sudah benar-benar basah total. Tapi bukan sifatku untuk menyerah. Jadi aku terus berjalan mengelilingi kotak-kotak kayu tersebut sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak oleng di atas kapal yang berlayar di tengah badai ini. Kini seluruh latihan amefuto itu ada gunanya juga.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

_Tok..tok.._

Mataku benar-benar sudah tidak menangkap bayangan siapapun, baik Sena maupun Akaba. Hawa aneh menyelimutiku. Firasatku mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, namun hati kecilku memintaku untuk tetap di sini. Dan aku tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ini absolute predictionku yang kesekian kali, tapi juga yang paling mengerikan.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…._

Aku mendengar suara kayu yang terketuk. Sulit untuk membedakan suara hujan dan suara lain, namun aku yakin tadi itu adalah suara ketukan. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar, untuk memastikan apakah kakiku tidak menyentuh kotak-kotak kayu yang ada di sekelilingku.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…._

Ternyata itu memang suara ketukan kayu, yang sepertinya berasal dari kotak kayu disekitarku. Tapi yang mana? Lebih tepatnya siapa yang membunyikannya? Bukankah kita semua terpencar ke arah yang berbeda-beda?

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Suara itu semakin keras. Kucoba untuk tetap tenang dan menajamkan pendengaranku. Akupun menyadari kalau suara itu berasala dari sebuah kotak kayu yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku menoleh, dan berjalan mendekati kotak itu.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Aku sedikit tersentak akan suara ketukan itu, yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Kotak yang hanya berdiameter sekitar 60 cm itu berguncang sedikit. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalamnya. Kucoba tengok ke kanan, ke kiri, dan memperhatikan kotak itu. Tak ada apa-apa, kotak ini hanya kotak biasa…

_TOKK!__ GRUSAKK!_

… Atau mungkin ini memang bukan kotak biasa.

Aku mencoba menunduk dan berjongkok, mendekati kotak itu. Aku berusaha memegangnya dengan tanganku.

_Grusak!_

Kotak itu bergerak-gerak saat aku akan membukanya. Entah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

'_Tenang, Yamato, tenang. Mungkin saja anak itu ada di dalam. Atau bisa saja itu binatang seperti Cerberos atau Butaberos,'_ kataku pada diriku sendiri. Padahal aku tahu, prediksi absolutku berkata lain.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan diriku lagi. Tak berapa lama, aku berusaha meraih kotak itu lagi. Kali ini kotak itu tenang, seolah tak ada reaksi apa-apa. aku mencoba membuka salah satu sisi kotak itu, yang kebetulan ada di samping, dan menghadapkannya tepat ke depanku.

_Trek! Kriet…_

….

Awalnya aku tak melihat apapun. Gelap. Namun lama kelamaan aku menyadari adanya sepasang mata terlihat di dalam gelapnya kotak. Aku menunggu. Menunggu pemilik mata itu bergerak. Namun ia tetap diam. Terpaku di sana. Terus menatapku.

Aku memberanikan diri mengulurkan tanganku ke dalam kotak. Dan yang kurasakan bukanlah tangan, atau baju seorang anak, bukan juga rambut seorang anak kecil. Aku menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembut, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Dan ia masih terdiam di sana.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menarik benda yang ada di tangnku itu. Pelan namun pasti. Ternyata benda itu ringan, bukan seberat tubuh manusia. Dan saat aku menariknya keluar, aku akhirnya dapat melihat jelas sosok 'makhluk' yang kutarik.

Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna senada yang cantik—setidaknya jika tak ada bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa… Ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di genggamanku.

_Tap..tap…tap…._

…

Lagi-lagi firasatku muncul. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengincarku, di sekitarku.

Namun sayangnya, firasatku juga mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah terlambat.

Aku menengok ke belakang, dan terlihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian gaun zaman Victoria membawa sebuah papan kayu yang kuyakini juga berasal dari kotak kayu itu juga. Ia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, yang aku tidak dapat dengar akibat derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang beradu menjadi satu.

Namun aku dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya, mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Gomenn__asai."*_

Selanjutnya ia mengayunkan tongkat itu dan menghantam kepalaku. Dan aku tidak menghindar.

Karena firasat dan hatiku mengatakan untuk tetap berada di sana.

Selanjutnya penglihatanku mulai memudar.

Dan akupun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

ooooooo000ooooooo

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

…

_Samar-samar terdengar suara anak perempuan di tengah badai…_

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

…

"_Gomenne… Gomenn__asai…,"**_

…

"_Honto ni gomennasai…,"***_

_Tap..tap..tap..tap…_

"_Mou, yamete kudasai!"****_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_Tap..tap..tap..tap…_

"_Berhenti katamu? Tidak akan! Aku belum puas! Kyahahahahaha~!"_

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Hahahahahaha!"_

_Tap.. tap…tap…_

_Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Ombak dan badai semakin kencang. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pusat topan sudah mendekati kapal tersebut…._

ooooooo000ooooooo

"_Gomen__nasai."*: Maaf_

"_Gomenne… Gomennasai…,"**: Maaf ya, maaf…_

"_Honto ni gomennasai…,"***: Aku benar-benar minta maaf…_

"_Mou, yame__te kudasai!"****: Sudah, tolong hentikan semua ini!_

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Gimana? Gimana?

Nyehehehe… sengaja saya bikin bayak korban di sini… kenapa yang cewek nggak? Nanti dong, kan ditakut-takutin dulu… (All: dasar kejam..)

Pokoknya begitulah! Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimanakah nasib Sakuraba, Kakei dan Yamato? Dan akankah Riku berhasil menemui mereka? Atau ia juga akan tumbang di tengah jalan seperti yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan Sena dan Akaba? Ufufufu… Ikutilah Summer Memories! *promosi mode on* ;)

BTW, setahun gak update sepertinya membuat saya agak lebay o_o tolong dihiraukan sodara-sodara, yang penting ceritanya, ya to? :D


	6. Box A lot of box

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

Summer memory

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery

Summary: Don't judge the story by its title! ini adalah cerita bergenre mistery! Ceritanya, musim panas setelah world cup, tim Jepang memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama-sama di sebuah teluk di Jepang. Mereka semua bersenang-senang, sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga di kapal yang mereka naiki.. Silahkan baca sendiri… Inilah chapter… chapter…. Chapter….. Chapter berapa ya? *geplaked by readers* ah, sudahlah! Gak penting sekarang chapter berapa, yang penting ceritanya, ya to? Betul to? Yak, chapter lalu hantu itu menghantui beberapa angota amefuto yang ganteng-ganteng itu to? Kyahahahaha~ *ketawa laknat* *Normal kembali, terus menatap mata readers dengan tatapan tajam* Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Lihatlah dan baca sendiri, readers! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *going insane*

Hantu: ==' kayaknya dia lebih nyeremin daripada aku…

Disclaimer: Character di sini cuma minjem… Sewa ke Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yuusuke Murata-san.. Ceritanya original punya saya. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan latar, itu semua hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

Hayo~~~~ yang kemaren rekues Hiruma? Ini udah muncul Hirumanya~~ :D

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Eh, ada yang review! *nangis-nangis lebay* ah lanjutttt~ bales ripiu dulu yak!

**riidinaffa:** Salam kenal juga! ^^V Hehehe... Iya, ada kakak guaannnteeeeng #plak. Makanan baru? Monggo, silahkan dinikmatiiii~~~~ Hehehe, ini baru mau setan vs setan, ikutin terus ya! XD Bikin fic horror? Waaah~ nanti bilang-bilang ya! :D Aku juga mau baca~ Wkwkwk niru jg gapapa, kalo bisa memberikan inspirasi saya juga seneng :") tapi ini ending aja belom o_o gimana mau nirunya? #jgerrrr. UPDATE!

**Yunna Michi:** HAAAAAI JUGA! *dilempar bantal sama tetangga gara-gara teriak malem-malem* hahaha~ itu anak tau aja ada kakak cakep ya 0/0 kakei jadi korbaaaaan#ehsalah. Yamato masuk kotak *lho salah lagi* panggil ivy juga gapapa kok ^^ malah nggak enak nih kalo dipanggil senpai~ berasa tua *bilang aja mau awet muda* Update lagi! XD

**lalalala:** Salam kenal juga~ ^o^ silahkan ripiu~~ hayo hayo, bacanya siang-siang aja kalo gitu, tapi digelapin *sama aja malem dong kalo gitu* Take-mu dimakan hantu 030 *ditabok sama yamato dan lalalala-san* panggil ivy juga gapapa kok :D eeeeeeeeeeh? Ya-yaoi? O/O belom pernah bikin*ehm*yaoi*ehm* sih, n-nanti kupertimbangkan~ fic satu saja sudah terbengkalaaaaai~~~~~~~ nunggu bulan puasa selesai yak O_O #ea sok alim. Setan vs setan! XD Update~~~~

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Ivy: Yak, minna, ayo buka ceritanya!

?: KEKEKEKEKE!

Ivy: ?

Sena: Suara itu..

Ishimaru: Itu Hiruma kan?

Suzuna: Jangan-jangan…..

Ishimaru: Itu Hiruma…

Mamori: Pasti dia…

Ishimaru: Iya, Hiruma…

Togano: Ha?

Jumonji: Haah?

Kuroki: HAAAAHH?

Mizumachi: Ngha! Ini baru aku tahu, pasti Agon kan? *geplaked by all star*

Ishimaru: Itu Hiruma….

Kakei: Baka!

Kotaro: Dasar tidak smart!

Akaba: Fuuh~ begitu-begitu dia ritmenya bagus, Kotaro.

Julie: *sweatdropped*

Ishimaru: Anu…

Takami: Dasar Mizumachi. Bego kok dipelihara.

Otawara: HA? Emangnya bego bisa dipelihara ya?

Sakuraba: Nggak, bukannya begitu, Otawara-san..

Ishimaru: … Halo?

Ikkyu: Gampang, pasti itu Hiruma kan?

Monta: MUKYA! Keduluan sama Ikkyu MAX! tadi baru mau bilang…

Ishimaru: … *pergi, pundung di pojokan*

Taki: Ahaha~ Ngomong-ngomong mana ya Monsieur Ishimaru?

Yukimitsu: tadi baru pergi… -_-'

Achilles: Ishimaru? Siapa tuh? Emang ada pemain Deimon namanya Ishimaru?

Heracles: Haha… Ada dong, kamu nggak baca datanya sih Achilles.

Hiruma: WOI! GUE DARI TADI MAU NGOMONG DIKACANGIN!

All: Iya, iya…

Ivy: Wah, iya ya… Padahal kamu yang muncul di awal. Kok malah tersingkir sih? Mana banyakan kolomnya Ishimaru lagi!

Hiruma: Makanya itu! Gue dari kemaren-kemaren kagak muncul-muncul! Kan ke-eksis-an gue jadi berkurang!

Mamori: *sweatdropped* Hiruma OOC…

Hiruma: Gue gak mau tau, yang penting gue harus muncul di chapter ini!

Ivy: Iya, iya… ya udah, aku ngambil laptop dulu… -3-

Suzuna: Yaa~~ Ivycchi, mana laptopmu?

Ivy: Hmm… Gak tau, mana ya?

Unsui: Itu… Di Shin..

Ivy: Oh, di Shin…

…

EH, TUNGGU.

ALL: DI SHIN?

Shin: Hm? Apa ini?

!

Ivy: LAPTOPKU! *nangis-nangis sambil muter-muter tujuh keliling*

Suzuna: Gimana nih?

Monta: Ceritanya gak lanjut?

Sena: … Aku aja baru muncul dikit…..

KYAAAAGYAAAABLABLABLABLA….!

Hiruma: Dasar orang-orang sialan! Kan gue juga punya laptop, ngapain juga mereka ribut!

…..

Taka: Hm? Giliran kita ya?

Yamato: Sepertinya begitu Taka. ayo kita mulai saja.

Taka: *sambil baca buku* Hmm, ini the best birthday pre—

Yamato: SALAH, TAKA! INI SUMMER MEMORIES! Bukan the best birthday present! (mentang-mentang di sana kamu jadi tokoh utama!)

Taka: … Bercanda.

Yamato: *sweatdropped* kamu bisa bercanda juga toh..

Taka: Hm, iyalah. *muka tetep stoic* inilah Summer Memories…

Yamato: *tampang –sok- imut dengan telunjuk ke pipi* chapter 6! Eh gile kenapa gue jadi najis kayak gini, author dedemit! *nimpukin author pake bola amefuto*

Ivy: *menghindar dari lemparan bola dengan spin* Yak, Enjoy~~~~ ^O^

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**Tap..tap..t**__**ap..tap…**_

"_**Berhenti katamu? Tidak akan! Aku belum puas! Kyahahahahaha~!"**_

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

"_**Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Hahahahahaha!"**_

_**Tap.. tap…tap…**_

_**Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Ombak dan badai semakin kencang. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pusat topan sudah mendekati kapal tersebut….**_

ooooooo000ooooooo

_**Di tengah dek...**_

Riku agaknya mulai terengah-engah. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin kencang. Yah, untung saja dia Riku, bukan Agon atau Taka. Kalau tidak, rambutnya pasti sudah kusut sekarang, dan tidak bisa disisir jari (?). Sebenarnya dari awal, berlari di dek yang licin saat hujan deras memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Namun apa daya? Kakei dan Sakuraba menunggu pertolongannya—yang ia sendiri tak tahu, kini dirinyalah yang butuh pertolongan.

Dengan cekatan ia menghindari kotak-kotak kayu yang mulai oleng. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kapal. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Grusak... Grusak...

Satu demi satu kotak telah ia lewati. Tapi... kenapa jadi sebanyak ini? _Apakah kotak-kotak itu... ah, tidak, mungkin hanya halusinasi saja._ Riku mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mampir di otaknya. Ia melambatkan langkahnya, mencoba untuk lebih berhati-hati. Pikiran yang sebentar lagi, akan menjadi kenyataan.

Grusak... grusak... grusak... grusak...

Apakah halusinasi senyata ini? Atau memang... Kotak-kotak itu menuju ke arahnya?

GRUSAKKKK!

_Oh __sial, ini nyata._

Sayangnya, merutuki nasib tak akan membuat nasibmu menjadi lebih baik, Riku. Ia sendiri sepertinya mengetahui itu. Rodeo drive berkali-kali ia lakukan di tempat licin itu. Anginpun tak lagi meniup rambut putihnya. Gimana mau niup, wong rambutnya aja udah lepek gitu kena hujan! Berkali-kali pula ia terkena sudut dari kotak-kotak tersebut. Beberapa memar telah hinggap di tubuhnya yang kini basah oleh hujan. Bahkan, ada satu-dua luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Bukannya takut, Riku malah menyeringai. Tidak, ia tidak kerasukan. Mungkin, _belum_.

"Hmph.. Jadi begitu ya... Ternyata memang ada yang tidak biasa di kapal ini... Sepertinya mata Sena dan Yamato memang tidak salah," ujarnya, seakan menantang siapa-yang-melakukan-ini. Riku Kaitani, memang pintar. Namun, apakah siapa-yang-kay-tantang itu lebih pintar darimu? Kita lihat saja nanti, Riku.

Riku menambah kecepatannya, menghindari kotak-kotak itu dengan mulus. Sepertinya hal ini malah dianggapnya latihan... Ck ck ck, dasar Riku. Rasa percaya dirimu memang lebih besar dari Sena, tapi nggak gitu-gitu juga kali nak!

Dek—yang sekarang lebih seperti lapangan bowling itu-semakin berguncang. Satu-persatu kotak menerjang Riku layaknya bola bowling yang mengincar pin bowling. Bedanya, pada bowling, satu bola mengincar banyak pin. Kalau ini, berpuluh-puluh bola mengincar satu pin.

Sampai beberapa saat, kotak-kotak itu berhenti.

Riku terlihat kebingungan, namun ia tetap waspada. Siapa tahu ini hanya jebakan, dan beberapa saat kemudian akan ada seratus kotak lagi yang mengejarnya. Yeah, siapa tahu?

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Belum ada tanda-tanda penyerangan dari sang kotak. Terdengar konyol bagi anda sekalian memang, tapi bayangkan jika anda di posisi Riku. Ditimpa oleh kotak-kotak kayu bukanlah sesuatu yang enteng, para pembaca. Salah langkah sedikit anda bisa terkena memar-memar, luka berdarah, gegar otak, mata tercongkel, pendarahan akut, cacat sehingga harus diamputasi, dan kematian. Apalagi, pada saat-saat seperti ini, jika sakitnya berlanjut Riku tak dapat menghubungi dokter.

_Tap...tap... tap... tap..._

Riku masih tak beranjak dari sana. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Mungkin, jika berpaling sedikit kotak-kotak itu akan kembali menyerbunya. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, bergerak adalah pilihan yang salah. Tetapi sepertinya, diam juga bukanlah pilihan yang benar, Riku...

_Tap.. tap.. tap..._

Ya. Di sini tak ada pilihan yang benar. Karena sejak awal, kau tak diberikan pilihan. Pilihanmu yang tersisa hanya 2, dibunuh, atau bunuh diri. Karena di sini, 'ia' tak akan membiarkanmu lewat hidup-hidup...

_Tap... tap... tap!_

Terdengar sesuatu... Riku menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak, bukan suara kotak. Itu suara... langkah kaki! Dan sepertinya, langkah kaki itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Riku menoleh, tak didapatinya siapapun. Pendengarannya memang tak setajam Akaba, dan firasatnya pun tak setajam Yamato. Lantas, bukan berarti ia gampang menyerah. Kegigihan dan harga dirilah yang membawa dirinya ke sini sekarang.

_Tap_.

Dan kegigihan dan harga dirilah yang membuatnya terjebak di sini sekarang.

Riku tak bodoh. Sosok yang mendekatinya itu dari tadi memang tak ada di belakangnya, namun di sebelah kanannya.

Tapi, ia juga tak sebodoh itu untuk menoleh.

Lari sekarang? Untuk apa? Toh semuanya juga sudah terlambat. Riku menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau... Sebenarnya siapa? Apa maumu?" tanya Riku pelan. Tidak ada penyerangan dalam kata-kata itu, namun juga tak merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, jika ia mati, ia akan mati dengan harga diri. Yah, kau lihat kan Riku? Dengan atau tanpa _pride_, kau akan habis sekarang. Jadi, makan tuh harga diri. (author digeplak readers)

Sosok itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepat disebut seringaian. Para fangirl, tolong jangan bayangkan seringaian keren ala Hiruma. Bayangkan seringaian Agon saat mau 'ngerapiin' cewek (author dibuang Agon dan pembaca yang protes akan rating) atau seringaian Sadako. (saya sendiri nggak tahu Sadako bisa menyeringai atau tidak). Intinya, itu bukan seringai biasa. Namun seringaian psikopat. Kalau psikopatnya masih hidup sih mending, ini udah mati, cuy! Tambah nyeremin gak tuh? (readers: NGAAAK!) *author pundung*

Sosok itu tertawa kecil, layaknya tawa seorang anak. Polos, namun penuh arti. Riku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasanya, ia pernah mendengar tawa itu sebelumnya. Namun siapa...?

"Riku...," suara itu menyebut namanya. Ada getir dalam suara familiar itu, namun Riku tak jua menoleh. Ia tak mau mati konyol.

"...," Riku tetap diam. Hei, siapa yang mau menjawab panggilan hantu? Peluh menetes satu-persatu dari pelipisnya, bercampur dengan hujan yang agaknya mulai mengecil, menjadi rintik-rintik. Memperjelas tawa makhluk yang berada 5 meter darinya.

"Riku... Riku?" tanya makhluk itu. Hujan yang semakin reda membuat Riku dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas sekarang. _Tidak, tidak mungkin..._ Riku benar-benar tidak tahu batas antara nyata dan tidak sekarang. Kewarasan dan kewajaran telah menguap dari kepalanya. Dengan bodohnya ia menoleh, walaupun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Apakah ini nyata? Ataukah ilusi semata? Kegilaan apa ini? Riku akan lebih tenang jika di sebelahnya berdiri seorang mayat—hantu—seorang anak kecil. Tapi kenapa yang berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang adalah...

"... Sena?"

CTAAAAR!

Hujan berhenti seketika.

ooooooo000ooooooo

CTAAAAR!

"Hiiiiii!"

Rintihan ketakutan muncul dari mulut 2 makhluk bulat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurita dan Komusubi. Langkah mereka nampak tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya, mereka baru saja berlari dari aula.

_Bum! Bum!__ Bum!_

Oh tenang, itu bukan suara hujan ataupun hantu, saudara-saudara. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang menggema...

_Krak!_

...dan sedikit lantai yang retak.

Sungguh, apa yang akan Hiruma katakan jika melihat kehancura—ehm, maksud saya, kekacauan ini?

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit, gendut sialan?"

Ya, itulah yang akan ia katakan.

Oh, tidak, sungguh, ia mengatakannya. Kurita dan komusubi telah berada di ruang makan yang besar itu sekarang. Untuk menemui... Sang komandan neraka?

"Keh! Lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap kapal sialan ini! Kau harus membayarnya gendut sialan!" kata Hiruma, sambil menyiapkan AK-47 miliknya.

"Hiruma-kun, hentikan!" kata sang bidadari—Mamori Anezaki, sambil menggenggam... Kursi? Oh well, memangnya apa yang kalian harap? Sapu di ruang makan kapal? O tidak bisa...

"Hiiiiii~"

Tak sampai satu detik, kursi itu telah bolong oleh peluru-peluru milik Hiruma. Mengabaikan Kurita yang gemetaran sejak tadi, pasangan suami-istri *author digebukin mereka* tersebut malah asyik bertengkar sendiri. Jangan khawatir, sepertinya anggota tim Japan pun sudah maklum dengan keadaan ini. Marco masih minum champagne dengan Himuro, Kisaragi masih makan dengan Gaou, Kid masih asyik berkutat dengan _darts_ nya, Takami masih asyik berbincang dengan Tetsuma dan Musashi, dan Agon bersama Ikkyu masih menggoda seorang pelayan (Cuma Agon sih sebenarnya, Ikkyu mah Cuma 'cuci mata' doang! XD). Hm, tunggu, sepertinya tadi aku melupakan seseorang, apa ada yang pundung di pojokan? Ah, sepertinya cuma perasaan saya saja.

"Hi-Hi-Hirumaa~~~" terdengar rintihan Kurita kembali. Et dah, mau ngapain sih kamu nak? Orang lagi ronde pertama udah kamu ganggu... *oke, kali ini author benar-benar dibuang*

"KEH! MAU APA KAU GENDUT SIALAN? CARI MATI?" moncong AK-47 itu sekarang sudah berada di moncong Kurita juga. Membuat Kurita semakin panik dan makhluk kecil di sebelahnya berteriak "Fugoooo! Fugoooooooooooooooo!"

"Be-beluuum! Aku belum mau mati Hirumaaa~~~" oh benarkah? Percayalah Kurita, jika kau memang ingin mati, cara ini bukanlah cara yang terburuk. Setidaknya jika kau mengetahui apa yang dialami teman-temanmu sekarang...

"Lantas apa maumu? CEPAT JAWAB! JANGAN BASA-BASI! AKU SIBUK!" Jika bermain _darts_ dengan Kid jika disebut sibuk, ya kau sangat sibuk, Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Ck!" Hiruma menurunkan senapannya, namun masih menyimpannya di tangan kanannya. Kurita sudah siap menyerbunya dengan beribu kata.

"Hi-Hiruma! HP... HP... Telepon... Tadi telepon... Sena... Sinyal... Itu tadi..."

"BICARA YANG JELAS GENDUT SIALAN!" bentak Hiruma, namun tetap halus (?) kepada sahabatnya itu. Kurita menelan ludah. Komusubi memberikan semangat dengan menggenggam bajunya. Kurita menghela nafas, dan kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini tanpa gagap, dan dengan lancar.

"Tadi, saat kami sedang beristirahat di aula, beberapa orang keluar ruangan, termasuk Sena. Beberapa saat kemudian, HP-ku bunyi, ternyata ada telepon dari Sena..."

"KALAU BEGITU APA ISTIMEWANYA, BODOH?"

"Hiyaa~~~"

"Tunggu dulu, Hiruma! Kurita-kun belum selesai bicara!"

"F-fugooo~!"

"Cih! Ya sudah, cepat lanjutkan!"

"La-lalu, Sena bilang... Katanya maaf tidak bisa ikut ke kapal hari ini, dia demam dan harus istirahat di rumah katanya...," jelas Kurita. Hiruma menaikkan alis. Beberapa anggota yang mendengarkan juga ikut menoleh.

"Padahal, tadi ada Sena kan? Makanya jangan-jangan... Hiiiiii!"

"Fu-fuuuuggggoooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Ck, lalu apa lagi yang ia katakan?"

"Ma-makanya itu! Saat aku mau menanyakannya, teleponnya putus karena sinyal jelek...," sahut Kurita sambil berusaha nyengir kuda, tapi malah membuatnya seperti mas-mas pedo yang ingin menculik bocah.

"DASAR BODOH!" sekali lagi, bunyi AK-47 terdengar.

"Sudahlah Hiruma, itu bukan salahnya," kata Musashi berusaha melerai. Rupanya ia termasuk salah satu orang yang menguping dari tadi. Sisanya... Uh, ternyata satu ruangan di sana menguping? Terang saja, dengan suara sekencang itu mau nggak mau juga pasti kedengaran.

"Hm... Masalah seperti ini belum pernah aku alami..," ujar Takami, berpikir serius. Dark Takaminya lagi-lagi nongol sebelah.

"Yare-yare... Ada apa lagi ini?" timpal Kid.

"Kaa~ Susah juga yaa..."

"Mungkin coba keluar cari dulu? Bukankah katanya tadi Sena pergi ke luar aula? Berarti seharusnya masih ada di sekitar sini kan?" usul Himuro. Hei, ke mana otak-otak pintar kalian? Kenapa malah jadi Himuro yang jenius begini sih?

"Keh," Hiruma langsung menuju pintu. Tak lupa senjatanya itu ia bawa. Mungkin iapun mulai merasa, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kapal tersebut.

... Lagi-lagi benang takdir melilit leher mereka, mencoba bermain dan menghentikan nafas para pemain amefuto tingkat SMA tersebut...

Klek!

"... Terkunci."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang pintunya terkunci, dasar bocah-bocah idiot," Hiruma masih saja melemparkan perkataan pahit, walaupun ia sendiri merasa janggal atas keadaan ini. Hati dan logikanya mulai berdebat, apakah ini... Mungkin? Dalam logika, hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi kan? Apa itu bukan Sena? Apakah itu kembaran Sena yang terpisah jauh? Yang benar saja Hiruma, kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron sepertinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tadi kan Kurita baru saja lewat sana..."

"Ha-hantuuuuu~~"

"Coba saja sendiri kalau tak percaya,"

dalam beberapa detik, pintu masuk dan keluar satu-satunya di ruangan itu telah dipenuhi orang. Bukan, bukan orang-orang norak yang mau mendobrak pintu restoran saat jam buka puasa, namun mereka mencoba mengecek satu-persatu. Hasilnya? Sama saja. Pintu tersebut memang terkunci.

"Kekekeke... Sepertinya akan semakin menarik...," seringai sang setan pun mulai melebar.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi...

CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSS...

Peee-t!

Lampu di ruangan itu mati.

Hujan kembali deras, dan kapal itu semakin terombang-ambing, menuntun ke arah yang mereka-tak-tahu-apa...

_Ssssssh..._

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

_Suara langkah kembali terdengar di koridor..._

ooooooo000ooooooo

"_Fufufufu... Dasar bodoh! Kalian pikir bisa melawanku?"_

"_Tidak, jangan, hentikan...,"_

"_Ssssssssssss...,"_

"_KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_YANG KALIAN TEMUKAN DI KAPAL INI HANYALAH SATU: ..."_

"_KEMATIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"_

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! JANGAAAAN!"_

_Tap... Tap..._

_Hujan kembali deras..._

_Satu-satunya yang dapat dilihat kapal itu hanyalah awan gelap..._

ooooooo000ooooooo

* * *

Uhm, oke. Maaf kalo nggak nakutin -_-v saya ngejar deadline. Terus, saya pikir, pas bagian Riku itu sudah sport jantung, jadi yang bagian Hiruma dikalemin dikit... Up and down, ok? #plakbughdhuakjgeeerrrr

Sekian dulu aja, saya nggak mau ba-bi-bu. Mau brainstroming dulu. Hiruma udah muncul kan? Sekarang pion-pion sudah lengkap... Tinggal dijalankan sesuai keinginan...

Review? Kritik? Saran? Rekues? Monggo~

Tapi berhubung mbak saya mudik, yang berarti saya harus _melu-melu_ (note: bahasa jawa, artinya ikut-ikut) nyapu, ngepel, dsb, jadi nggak janji buat rekues ya~ o_o *kabur sebelum ditimpukin readers*

R-review please? *ghosty eyes* #malah gaada yang mau review


End file.
